


Jak dwie krople wody

by LoviNek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna, była łowczyni piratów, teraz płatna zabójczyni, która wygląda Jak Monkey D. Luffy, Kapitan Słomianych kapeluszy. To nie może skończyć się dobrze. A moje jednak może?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Widział ktoś Luffy’ego???  


-A nie ma go na statku??  


-No właśnie nie.  


-Pewnie znowu coś go zatrzymało.  


-Który z was miał go pilnować???  


-ON!!!  


Wściekła Nami spojrzała na dwóch mężczyzn, którzy stali naprzeciw niej, wskazując na siebie nawzajem palcami, po czym rzuciła gwałtownie na pokład torby z zakupami.  


-Idziemy go szukać. Natychmiast!  


Ósemka z załogi Słomianego Kapelusza porzuciła swoje bagaże na pokładzie i rozbiegła się po mieście, by szukać kapitana statku, który nieoczekiwanie zaginął.  
Nami przemierzała w szybkim tempie ulice miasta. Nagle zatrzymała się. Przed sobą zobaczyła postać w jeansowych spodenkach i szerokiej, białej bluzie, ze słomianym kapeluszem na głowie. Podeszła do niej i złapała ją za dłoń.  


-Luffy!!! Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy. Powinieneś nam mówić, jeżeli chcesz gdzieś iść.  


-Szukaliście??- spytał chłopak, ciągnięty przez nawigatorkę.  


-Pewnie, że szukaliśmy. Musimy odpływać, bo inaczej odpływ nas zastanie. Chyba nie chcesz spędzić tu kolejnego dnia, co???  


-Odpływać??  


-Coś ty taki nieprzytomny, co???- westchnęła dziewczyna.- Znowu coś z ziemi jadłeś??  


-Jak człowiek głodny, to i z ziemi zje.  


-To już znamy przyczynę twojego stanu.- oboje weszli właśnie do portu.- Przecież na statku masz tyle jedzenia, że nie musisz jadać z ziemi. Tyle razy ci to tłumaczyłam.  


-Statku??  


-Nieważne…  


Nami westchnęła znowu i spojrzała przed siebie. Na Thousand Sunny byli już wszyscy członkowie piratów Słomianego Kapelusza oprócz nich. Zamachała w ich stronę. Machnięciem odpowiedział jej Sanji.  


-Sanji-kun, wypływamy! Stawiajcie żagle i podnoście kotwicę! A ty pomóż mi z tym nicponiem.  


-Hai, Nami-swaaaaan!!!  


Nie minęła chwila jak blondyn pojawił się obok pomarańczowowłosej. Złapał w pasie i podniósł bruneta, po czym zaniósł go na statek. Gdy tylko cała trójka znalazła się na pokładzie, Sunny odpłynął.  


-No, a teraz Luffy powiedz mi…- Nami zwróciła się chłopaka, który wychylał się przez burtę i patrzył na obijające się od kadłuba fale.-… dlaczego się przebrałeś??? Przecież jak wychodziliście, miałeś na sobie czerwoną bluzkę.  


-Serio??? Ja tą bluzę mam cały czas…- odpowiedział po chwili, spoglądając na górną część swojego odzienia.  


-I mów tu do niego…  


Dalszą rozmowę przerwało donośne burczenie, wydobywające się z brzucha bruneta. On sam nagle położył się na pokładzie.  


-Umieeeeram z głodu.- jęknął i nakrył twarz kapeluszem. Załoga zareagowała na to śmiechem.  


-Zaraz przygotuję kolację.- mruknął Sanji, gdy już się trochę uspokoili.- Dasz radę wytrzymać 10 minut???  


-Pewnie.- chłopak wyszczerzył się.  


-To co chcesz jeść???- spytał kucharz, zmierzając do kuchni.  


-Hm…- chłopak zrobił zamyśloną minę, na widok której wszyscy się zdziwili. Dopiero po chwili odpowiedział.- Nieważne, byle by było dużo!!!  


Załoga odetchnęła i znów zaczęła się śmiać. A już zaczynali podejrzewać, że ktoś podmienił im kapitana. Jednak nikt chyba nie mógłby zachowywać się jak Luffy. To chyba nie możliwe.  


10 minut zleciało już normalnie. Nami z Robin siedziały w kuchni, dyskutując o kursie statku. Choppr zajmował się przeglądaniem książek medycznych. Sanji gotował. Ussop stał przy sterze. Zoro spał na pokładzie. Franky majstrował coś pod pokładem. Brook próbował jak zwykle zajrzeć pod spódnicę dziewczynom. A Luffy stał przy burcie, skąd obserwował morze przed nim. Wpatrzony roziskrzonymi oczami w fale, nie poczuł silnego podmuchu wiatru, który zdmuchnął mu kapelusz z głowy.  


-Kolacja na stole!!!!- krzyk blondyna przetoczył się po całym statku. Nagle strzeliło i w kuchni pojawił się Luffy.  


-Yeah!!!! Kolacja!!! Umieram z głodu!!!!!- krzyknął zadowolony i usiadł przy stole, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia załogi.  


-Luffy?? Czemu się znowu przebrałeś???- spytała Nami.  


-Psebrałem?- powtórzył z pełnymi ustami. Połknął szybko kawał mięsa i spojrzał na dziewczynę.- Ja się nie przebierałem. Zasnąłem pod pokładem. Straaaasznie długo nie wracaliście z tych zakupów w mieście.  


Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie całkowicie zdziwieni. Nagle z zewnątrz dobiegł ich donośny plusk wody, krzyk i kolejny plusk. Jak jeden mąż rzucili się wszyscy, by zobaczyć, co się stało.  


Powoli na pokład wdrapywał się Zoro, pod pachą trzymając czarnowłosą osobę, którą wcześniej wzięli za kapitana. Położył ją na pokładzie, obok niej kładąc słomiany kapelusz. Załoga otoczyła ją wokół, spoglądając raz na nią, raz na Luffy’ego, który stał razem z nimi, z mięsem w ręce.  


-Kto to jest??- zadał wiszące w powietrzu pytanie Ussop. W tym czasie Chopper badał nieznajomego.  


-Żyje???  


-Puls zanika, nie oddycha. Najwyraźniej do płuc dostała się woda. Trzeba zrobić sztuczne oddychanie.- odpowiedział renifer.- Niech się któryś weźmie za wdmuchiwanie powietrza do ust.  


-Ja nie będę go całował.- oświadczył Sanji, odchodząc na bok.  


-To jest ona…- powiedział cicho lekarz, robiąc masaż serca.  


-Nie dość, że go wyciągnąłem z wody, to mam jeszcze to robić???- spytał z wyrzutem Zoro, wyżymając z bluzki wodę.  


-To jest dziewczyna…- powiedział głośniej renifer, ale nadal nikt go nie słuchał.  


-Jak go uratowałeś raz, to możesz i drugi.- kucharz uśmiechnął się w stronę szermierza, który już łapał za miecze, by go zabić.  


-NIECH KTOŚ SIĘ ZA TO WEŹMIE, BO ZACZYNA UMIERAĆ!!!!!!- krzyknął Chopper, przeszywając wzrokiem kłócących się mężczyzn.  


-Dobra, niech wam będzie…- powiedział z rezygnacją w głowie Zoro i klęknął przy głowie nieprzytomnej.  


Pierwszy wydech. Drugi. Trzeci. Nerwowa cisza, pełna oczekiwania. Czwarty wydech, po którym nic się nie stało. Po piątym wydechu Zoro odsunął się nagle, wypluwając z ust wodę. To samo zrobiła osoba, którą reanimował. Przekręciła się na bok i wypluła całą ciecz z płuc, dławiąc się przy tym. Załoga w napięciu oczekiwała dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń.  


-Już w porządku??? Nie boli cię nic??- spytał lekarz, stając obok niej.- Nałykałaś się wody, ale chyba nie masz żadnych obrażeń.  


-D…dziękuję. – powiedziała cicho. Powoli usiadła na pokładzie i rozglądnęła się po nim. Gdy zobaczyła swój kapelusz, porwała go szybko i wcisnęła sobie na głowię. 

Dopiero wtedy powiodła wzrokiem po twarzach osób stojących naokoło niej.- Chyba już się kapnęliście, że nie jestem tym, za kogo mnie braliście, co?? Bardzo was przepraszam, że was oszukałam, ale to stało się tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyłam zareagować. W jednej chwili szukałam drobnych na ulicy, by móc coś kupić, a w następnej byłam ciągnięta przez miasto na statek, którego rzekomo byłam kapitanem. W końcu musieliście się skapnąć.  


-Moment. Jesteś dziewczyną???- krzyknął Franky, wpatrując się w nią znad okularów.  


-No… tak.- wstała powoli. Z jej obszernej bluzy kapała woda, a ubranie wisiało na niej jak na strachu na wróble.- Wiem, że tak nie wyglądam, ale to było potrzebne do zawodu, który zaczęłam wykonywać. Z długimi włosami i obcisłym ubraniem nie dało się nikogo łatwo zabić.  


-To kim ty jesteś??? Łowcą??? I jak się nazywasz???- Nami walnięciem posłała Brooka na pokład, który już chciał zacząć składać propozycje dotyczące dolnej bielizny nowej.  


-Nazywam się Luna. Byłam łowcą przez pół roku. Teraz jestem płatnym zabójcą.  


-Zabójcą? I nie umiesz pływać?- zakpił Zoro.  


-Nie moja wina, że rok temu jeden z klientów zamiast zapłaty za usługi dał mi do jedzenia jakiś owoc. Okazało się, że był to Diabelski Owoc. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się nazywał.  


-Co umiesz???  


-A co Cię to obchodzi, Ussop. A z tobą Franky się zgodzę, Diabelskie Owoce są dziwne. A do tego przerażające.  


-Co??-zdziwił się cyborg. -Ja nic nie mówiłem. Czyżbyś…?  


-Nieważne.  


Luna podeszła do burty i spojrzała w stronę wyspy, z której opłynęli. Słomiani Kapelusze szeptali cicho do siebie za jej plecami.  


-Co z nią zrobimy??  


-Nie wiem, Nami. Jest jakaś dziwna.  


-Ale posiada Diabelski Owoc. Nie możemy jej zostawić w łódce, bo może się utopić.  


-Mi ona się podoba. Chce, żeby z nami została.  


-Ty zawsze tak mówisz, Luffy.  


-Nie chce przerywać,…- Zoro, który nie brał udziału w naradzie, przerwał im teraz. -… ale nasza nowa właśnie wspięła się na szczyt masztu i chyba zamierza skoczyć.  


Miał rację. Brunetka wyciągnęła z kieszeni bluzy obszerną płachtę materiału. Zaczepiła ją do nóg i skoczyła.  


-Łapcie ją!! Rozbije się o pokład!!!!!- krzyczał Chopper.  


Dziewczyna jednak przeleciała tuż nad pokładem i zaczęła szybować w stronę wyspy. Zapewne by tam doleciała, gdyby nie jedna przeszkoda. Luffy rozciągnął swoją rękę, złapał ją za nogę i przyciągnął z powrotem na statek. Luna wpadła prosto na Sanji’ego, który z uśmiechem ją złapał.  


-Obiło ci, debilu???!!!!!- krzyknęła, gdy już zeskoczyła z rąk blondyna.- To była ostatnia szansa, bym mogła odejść!!!!!!  


-Nie możesz odejść. Przyłącz się do nas.- powiedział chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem.  


-CO??!!!!!- krzyknęli wszyscy, oprócz Robin i Kapitana.  


-Właśnie to.  


-Nie wiesz nawet, kim jestem! Nic o mnie nie wiem! I oczekujesz, że tak po prostu się zgodzę?!  


-Tak.- odpowiedział z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem.  


-Jednak to, co mówił o tobie Shanks jest prawdą…- powiedziała cicho.  


-Znasz Shanksa???!!- krzyknął kapitan.  


-Czy znam?? Pływałam z nim prawie pół roku na statku.- odpowiedziała z dumą.  


-Kiedy to było??  


-Ponad 10 lat temu. Uciekłam z domu i ukryłam się na ich statku. To od niego dostałam ten kapelusz. Bym mogła spełnić swoje marzenia.  


-Ja tez dostałem od niego kapelusz!!!  


-Wiem… twój był jego ulubionym. Mój był tylko zastępczym…  


-Przepraszam…- przerwała tą ciekawą konwersację Nami.- … ale te kapelusze są identyczne.  


-WCALE, ŻE NIE!!!- krzyknęli na raz Luna i Luffy, po czym ściągnęli swoje kapelusze.  


-Mój ma kartkę od Ace’a przy wstążce.  


-A mój jest przecięty w trzech miejscach na rondzie. Poza tym moja wstążka jest bardziej czerwona niż jego.  


-Obydwoje macie fisia na punkcie tych kapeluszy…- podsumował Ussop. Kapitan i nowa zareagowali identycznie, oboje wystawili w jego stronę język. Załoga odpowiedziała na to śmiechem.  


-Niestety, będę musiała tutaj zostać, aż nie dopłyniemy do następnej wyspy. Moją jedyną szansą odejścia był ten podmuch wiatru kilka chwil temu. Tak więc jesteście na mnie skazani.- powiedziała Luna ze skruszoną miną.  


-Juhuuu!!! Zostajesz z nami!!!- ucieszył się brunet.  


-W takim razie chodźmy coś zjeść, a później nam o sobie opowiesz.- zaproponowała Robin. Wszyscy zgodzili się z nią i ruszyli do jadalni.  


Posiłek minął w miłej atmosferze. Luna jadła tak szybko, jakby ktoś miał jej zaraz wszystko zabrać. Kilka razy prawie się nie udławiła. Załoga patrzyła na to zdziwiona. Bo ile może zjeść taka mała dziewczynka. Ona i Luffy ścigali się, kto więcej zje. Oczywiście wygrał kapitan, ale Luna i tak była niezła. W końcu najedzona rozciągnęła się na podłodze z błogim uśmiechem. Ubranie, które miała na sobie, zdążyło już obeschnąć nieco z wody, jednak jej bluza nadal przypominała worek. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyły Nami i Robin. Porwały nową i zabrały ją do kajuty, by ją przebrać. Po trzaskach i wrzaskach udało im się to i wróciły, ciągnąc za sobą Lunę. Ubrana była podobnie jak Luffy. Czerwona kamizelka, opinająca spore piersi dziewczyny i krótkie, jeansowe szorty, z futerkiem na końcu, odsłaniające jej nogi. Do tego klapki. Zapewne tak by wyglądał Luffy, gdyby był dziewczyną.  


-Dobra, macie rację, wyglądam dziwnie.- powiedziała do przyglądającej jej się męskiej części załogi.- I masz rację Zoro, zapewne wyglądam jak żeńska forma kapitana. A jeżeli Brook zrobi w moją stronę jeszcze jeden krok, to mu kości z miednicy powyrywam.  


-Luna… nikt nic nie mówił.- powiedział cicho Sanji.  


-Nie musieliście. Słyszę wasze myśli.  


-SERIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- zapewne ten krzyk wstrząsnął pobliskimi wodami.  


-Serio, serio.- brunetka usiadła obok Luffy’ego, który pochłaniał ostatnie kawałki mięsa. – Poza tym mogę też zrobić tak.  


Luna dotknęła ramienia Kapitana. Przez chwile nic się nie działo, a później na jego miejscu siedziała osoba identyczna do Luny i zajadała mięso. Spojrzała na zdziwione miny załogi i zaczęła się śmiać.  


-Wyglądacie jak debile!- powiedziała, śmiejąc się nadal.  


-L… Luffy??  


-Tak??- spytała, ocierając łzy śmiechu.  


Nagle zamiast dziewczyny, na ziemi leżał znów Luffy i patrzył z uśmiechem na miny swojej załogi. Luna również im się przyglądała.  


-Jak to zrobiłaś??- zapytał Zoro, siedzący najdalej dziewczyny.  


-To dzięki Diabelskiemu Owocowi, który zjadłam. Potrafię słyszeć myśli i tworzyć iluzje, bardzo prawdziwe iluzje.  


-Czadowo!!!!  


-Luna, co miałaś na myśli mówiąc, że klient dał ci ten Owoc jako zapłatę. Czyżby zabójcy nie dawało się pieniędzy za jego usługi???- spytała Robin z delikatnym uśmiechem.  


-Masz rację, Nico Robin. Zabójcy zarabiają kasę. Ale kurtyzana już dostaje różne rzeczy za swoje usługi: jedzenie, biżuterię, pieniądze, złoto, a czasami nic. Bywało różnie. Akurat ja nigdy nie brałam jedzenia, ale po tygodniowej głodówce nie było mowy o nie przyjęciu posiłku.- mówiła spokojnie, patrząc wszystkim po kolei w oczy. Jej słowa wywołały nie mały szok.  


-Kurtyzana, czyli…?- szeptem spytał Chopper.  


-Prostytutka, dziwka, kurwa, osoba świadcząca usługi seksualne. Jest wiele nazw tego najstarszego zawodu świata.  


Nikt się nie odezwał. Luna westchnęła cicho i wstała.  


-Wiem, że to coś okropnego, przebywać i jeść w jednym pomieszczeniu z osobą, która sprzedawała swoje ciało za pieniądze. Nie będę was zmuszać. Po prostu zostawcie mnie na najbliższej wyspie, dobrze. Dziękuje, że nie wypowiedzieliście swoich myśli na głos.- Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Kilka łez spadło na podłogę, zanim znikła za drzwiami.  


Cisza. Cisza, dzwoniąca uporczywie w uszach. Cisza, która jest nie do wytrzymania. Cisza, której nikt nie lubi. Taka właśnie cisza zagościła po tej krótkiej rozmowie. Ludzie, zawstydzeni tym, że ta dziewczyna słyszała ich myśli, pospuszczali wzrok i wlepili go w podłogę. Siedzieli tak przez kilka minut, po których nagle wstał Luffy.  


-Zawiodłem się na was.- powiedział cicho, lecz jego słowa usłyszał każdy.- Chociaż nie powiedzieliście jej tego w twarz, wasze myśli ją głęboko zraniły. Musiała mieć powód, by robić to, czym się zajmowała. I jak widać tego żałuje. Gdybyście mieli choć trochę odwagi, powiedzielibyście jej wasze myśli. Zapewne dużo mniej by ją zabolały.  


-A ty??? Ty nic nie pomyślałeś???- krzyknęła Nami.  


-Pomyślałem o tym, jak bardzo jej współczuje, że życie zmusiło ją do czegoś takiego. Widać, że jej marzenia i silna wola są niesamowicie wielkie.  


Luffy spojrzał jeszcze raz na każdego z członków swojej załogi, po czym wyszedł z jadalni. W środku znów nastała krępująca cisza. Poczucie winy, którym obarczył ich kapitan był ciężkie. Zostało pytanie, ile dadzą z nim wytrzymać.  


Luna siedziała na pokładzie przy dziobie statku. Nogi spuściła za burtę, a ramiona i głowę oparła o balustradę. Próbowała przestać płakać. Ileż to razy obiecywała sobie, że jej przeszłość nie będzie miała wpływu na przyszłość. Robiła wiele różnych rzeczy, tylko by przetrwać. Kradła, kłamała, mordowała z zimną krwią, puszczała się za pieniądze. Kolejne łzy rozbiły się o drewno barierki. Myślała, że wytrzyma wszystko. Ileż to razy ją wyśmiewano i potępiano. Jednak siedem par oczu i ich myśli było jak kropla, przelewająca czarę smutku. Zbyt dużo jak dla niej.  


-Kuso!! Dlaczego to mnie los tak skrzywdził?!!- walnęła pięścią mocno w drewno.  


Zerwała się nagle. W jej głowie był tylko jeden zamiar: skończyć ze wszystkim. Tyle razy wyrywała się z łap śmierci. A teraz odda jej się po dobroci. Stanęła na balustradzie i spojrzała w wodę pod nią. Wystarczyło tylko się przechylić, a wszystko się skończy. Życie, w którym było zbyt dużo cierpienia zakończy się. Żałowała tylko, ze nie zaznała szczęści.  


Przechyliła się delikatnie. Nogi ześlizgnęły jej się z drewna. Czuła wiatr na twarzy. Lecz nie spadała. Na jej talii spoczywały dwa ramiona. Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła lekko uśmiechniętą twarz Luffy’ego. W oczach znowu zebrały jej się łzy.  


-Może warto jeszcze trochę pożyć, by spełnić swoje marzenia, co??- spytał, ściągając ją z barierki.  


Nowe strumienie łez popłynęły jej z oczu. Wtuliła się w pierś chłopaka i szlochała głośno, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Brunet usadowił się na pokładzie, z dziewczyną pomiędzy jego nogami, przytulając ją mocno.


	2. Chapter 2

Po kilkunastu minutach dziewczyna dała radę zastopować swoje łzy. Pociągając jeszcze gwałtownie nosem, spojrzała zaczerwienionymi oczami na bruneta, który nadal trzymał ją w objęciach. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Odpowiedziała delikatnym uśmieszkiem.  


-Gotowa???- zapytał, nadal szczerząc się wesoło.  


-Na co??  


-Na powrót. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja bym jeszcze cos przekąsił.  


Roześmiała się na jego słowa. Pierwszy raz ktoś potrafił rozśmieszyć ją, gdy dopiero co płakała. Zazwyczaj po tak gwałtownym wylewaniu łez chodziła osowiała przez kilka dni. A ten oto chłopaczek dał radę rozśmieszyć ją tak, że znów się popłakała..  


Brunet też się zaśmiał. Po chwili, gdy oboje się uspokoili, wstał, wziął ja za dłoń i powoli ruszył pod pokład, ciągnąc ją delikatnie za sobą. Luna nie protestowała. Czując, że dotyka jej dłoni w tym przyjacielskim geście, miała ochotę znów się rozpłakać.  


-„Przyjaciel… nigdy nikogo takiego nie miałam.”- przebiegło jej przez myśl. I nagle stanęła jej przed oczami twarz Yoniko. Czerwone włosy, odważne spojrzenie. Kokieteryjny uśmiech. W uszach zabrzmiał jej śmiech, gdy zdradziła. Pierwsza zdrada, ból w sercu. Wtedy obiecała sobie, że nie będzie nikomu ufać. Że gra solo.  


Zatrzęsła się i odruchowo wtuliła w plecy kapitana. W tej samej chwili Luffy otworzył drzwi jadalni. Załoga, widząc, jak brunetka się trzęsie i chowa za plecami chłopaka, poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą każdy chciał przerwać, ale nikt nie widział jak. Po kilku minutach Luna wychyliła się zza stojącego przy drzwiach kapitana i uśmiechnęła nieśmiało. W tej chwili Chopper wyskoczył ze swojego miejsca, rzucił się dziewczynie na szyję i wylewnie ją przepraszając, zaczął płakać. Brunetka przytuliła go, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i gdy renifer przestał już płakać, postawiła go na ziemi. Po tym wszystkim pochyliła się w stronę reszty z ustami zagiętymi w podkówkę.  


-Przepraszam was. Mogłam powiedzieć wcześniej, kim jestem. Żałuję, że tego nie zrobiłam. Czy wybaczycie mi i pozwolicie mi tu zostać, wiedząc kim jestem???- powiedziała powoli, akcentując każde słowo. Nawet nie trudziła się z odczytywaniem ich myśli. Wolała to usłyszeć.  


Zapanowało poruszenie. Luna w dalszym ciągu stała z opuszczoną głową. Nagle usłyszała chrząknięcie, więc zacisnęła mocno powieki, jakby to mogło uchronić ją przed bolesnymi słowami.  


-Wznieśmy toast za naszego nowego towarzysza.- powiedziała Nami.  


-KANPAI!!  


Szklanki uderzyły o siebie. Załoga wypiła duszkiem ich zawartości i spojrzała na dziewczynę.  


Luna wpatrywała się w nich ze łzami w oczach. Były to łzy szczęścia i wdzięczności. Już po chwili śmiała się i piła z innymi. Wszyscy urządzili sobie całonocną imprezę.

Wstała rankiem. A raczej została gwałtownie obudzona przez promienie słoneczne, które urządziły sobie igraszki na jej twarzy. Powoli ustawiła się w pozycji stojącej. Nagle wszystko zaczęło jej wirować przed oczami. Zachwiała się i niechybnie wylądowałaby na tylnej części ciała, tłukąc ją sobie niemiłosiernie, gdyby nie ręce, które złapały ją w pasie. Poczuła, że coś przyciąga ją do siebie. Oparła się, chyba o męski tors. Zauważyła również, że był dobrze zbudowany. Gdy już wszystko ustawiło się na swoim miejscu, podniosła głowę, by zobaczyć swojego wybawcę. Jej oczy napotkały oczy Zoro, który patrzył na nią z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. Momentalnie pod jego spojrzeniem na jej twarzy wykwitły dwa soczyste rumieńce. Chociaż mogłoby się to wydawać dziwne, gdyż po jej przeżyciach nic nie powinno ją wprowadzać w zakłopotanie, jego oczy wydawały się przewiercać ją na wylot, jakby patrzyły w nią, nie na nią. Jeszcze nikt tak na nią nie patrzył. Zazwyczaj była obrzucana lubieżny lub okrutnym spojrzeniem. Ale jeszcze nie takim.  


-Widzę, że już wstałaś.- powiedział cicho, jednak dla niej zbyt głośno. Jej rumieńce zaraz znikły, a zamiast w nich w głowie eksplodował ból. Złapała się za nią, jakby mogła w ten sposób zmniejszyć go. Zoro uśmiechnął się, widząc jej stan.- Zalany robaczek przeszkadza??  


-Ile wypiłam?- wydukała, rozglądając się wokół. Najwyraźniej znajdowała się nadal w jadalni. Nami, Luffy, Franky, Ussop, Chopper i Sanji spali na podłodze lub kanapach.  


-I tak wytrzymałaś najdłużej. No, oprócz mnie oczywiście. Jak widzisz reszta śpi. Ale dziwię się, ze już wstałaś. Nie boli cię nic??  


-A dlaczego miałoby boleć??- Luna spojrzała na niego. Na ustach szermierza błąkał się uśmiech. Dziewczyna wysiliła pamięć, by przypomnieć sobie wczorajsza noc, lecz spowodowała tylko mocniejszy ból głowy. Jęknęła, znów za nią łapiąc.  


-Nieważne. Tylko tak zapytałem. Wyjdź na zewnątrz, zrobi ci się lepiej.  


To powiedziawszy, Roronora wyszedł. Luna stała jeszcze chwilę, próbując przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, jednak dała sobie spokój i ruszyła w ślad za mężczyzną. Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg, w oczy zaświeciło jej słońce. Zasłoniła je dłonią, a po chwili rozejrzała się po pokładzie. Robin siedziała na krześle, czytając jakąś książkę, Zoro leżał na trawie, która zasadzona była na pokładzie, a Brook był najwyraźniej w ptasim gnieździe, skąd dobiegał dźwięk skrzypiec. Brunetka powoli szła przez pokład. Nagle zachwiała się i przewróciła na plecy. Leżąc tak na trawie wpatrywała się w niebo nad nią. Chmury leniwie przesuwały się po niebie, układając się w różne fantazyjne wzory. Luna przymknęła oczy i nabrała do płuc powietrza.  


-JEST BAJEEEEEEEEEECZNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
J

ej krzyk rozniósł się po całym statku, płosząc mewy, które przysiadły na czubkach masztów. Zaraz po tym rozbrzmiał jej radosny śmiech. Dziewczyna śmiała się kilka minut, aż rozbolał ją brzuch. Wtedy powoli usiadła i rozejrzała się. Zobaczyła, że wokół niej zebrała się cała załoga Słomianego Kapelusza i patrzyła na nią z pobłażliwymi uśmiechami.  


-No co??? Ja tylko wyrażam swoje zdanie.- powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym zerwała się na równe nogi i nie zważając na krzyki kucharza, który wołał na śniadanie, wspięła się na czubek najwyższego masztu. Po chwili dołączył do niej również Luffy.  


-Cześć.  


-Cześć.- odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem.- Co robisz????  


-Obserwuję.  


-A co??  


-Wszystko. Niebo, chmury, słońce, morze, ryby…  


-CHODŹCIE W KOŃCU NA ŚNIADANIE!!!!- usłyszeli z dołu, zanim chłopak zdążył zadać następne inteligentne pytanie. Spojrzeli tam i zobaczyli Zoro, który właśnie przeciągał się i ziewał szeroko.  


-On tak zawsze??- spytała, powoli schodząc z masztu.  


-Kto???- zdziwił się chłopak.  


-No… ten Zoro. Wydaje się być taki mało przystępny…  


-Zoro??? Jest w dechę. Poza tym jakby nie był, to bym go nie brał.- uśmiechnął się szeroko i zeskoczył z połowy masztu, lądując zgrabnie na nogach.  


Luna chciała zrobić to samo. Skoczyła, jednak nocne hulanki dały o sobie znać. Spadła na Luffy’ego, rozpłaszczając ich oboje na trawie. Po chwili obydwoje zaczęli się śmiać jak szaleni, nadal leżąc jedno na drugim. Zoro podszedł do nich, złapał każde za koszulę i skierował się do jadalni, trzymając ich w powietrzu, nadal chichoczących.  


-Stało się coś??- spytała Nami, widząc, że Kapitan i nowa są sadzani przez szermierza obok siebie na ziemi przy stole. Gdy tylko ich puścił, Luffy położył się na stole, nadal wyjąc ze śmiechu, a Luna na nim, również chichocząc jak opętana.  


-Urządzili sobie skoki z połowy masztu. Jakbym miał sędziować, to bym powiedział, ze wygrała Luna, przez nokaut Luffy’ego.- Zoro usiadł naprzeciw kapitana i brunetki, którzy nadal nie mogli się opanować.  


-Nokaut???- spytał tym razem Ussop.  


-Spadłam na…na niego…z… połowy m… masztu.- wyksztusiła Luna.- Rozpłaszczył się jak naleśnik na patelni, hahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha.  


-Ale to przez ciebie.- brunet nagle zrobił obrażona minę.- Ktoś tu nie ma zmysłu równowagi, by spadać komuś na głowę z nienacka.  


-Ej, no weź, chyba się na mnie nie obraziłeś, co???  


-A właśnie, że się obraziłem…  


-No weź… nie obrażaj się.  


-Obraża… o jedzonko!!!!!  


Całe to przekomarzanie i ostatnia wypowiedź chłopaka wywołały salwę śmiechu reszty załogi, która w tej chwili zwijała się na podłodze, trzymając się za brzuchy.  


-Popatrz na nich. Normalnie jak dzieci.- stwierdził Luffy i zaczął jeść.  


-No racja. I tylko my tu chyba jesteśmy normalni.- potwierdziła Luna z poważną miną i również zabrała się za posiłek. A załoga nadal nie mogła się pozbierać.

Dzień minął nawet spokojnie, jeżeli patrzyć na niego przez pryzmat poranka, który zaczął się kacem i minął w śmiechu. Później odpoczynek, który dla prawie wszystkich był przydatny, po libacji, którą mieli w nocy. Luna leżała plackiem na trawie i przyglądała się chmurkom, biegnącym po niebie. Obok niej leżał Luffy. Od samego rana ta dwójka była nierozłączna.  


-Jak myślisz, czy coś z tego będzie??- spytała Nami, siedzącej obok niej na pokładzie Robin, która zaczytana była w jedną ze swoich książek.  


-Luna i Luffy razem??? Popatrz na nich. Już teraz zachowują się jak para.  


Nico miała rację. W tej chwili nowa przekręciła się na bok, tak, że wylądowała głową na torsie kapitana. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na kapeluszu, który miała założony na głowie. Zaraz po tym zaczęli cicho dyskutować tak, że nikt oprócz nich nie mógł ich dosłyszeć.  


-Może ten debil w końcu się trochę zmieni.- westchnęła nawigatorka i rozłożyła przed sobą mapę, która zaczęła rysować poprzedniego dnia.  


-Na lepsze, czy na gorsze?  


To pytanie zadał Sanji, który podszedł do kobiet i postawił przed nimi filiżanki z popołudniową herbatą. Jednocześnie spojrzał na parę na niższym pokładzie, która właśnie zanosiła się śmiechem.  


-Miejmy nadzieję, że na lepsze, bo na gorsze, to on się już chyba nie może zmienić, co?  


-Ale oni są głośni…- mruknął zirytowany Zoro, który wszedł właśnie po schodach na wyższy pokład, gdzie toczyła się dyskusja na temat tej dwójki.- Nawet spać się nie da.  


-I mówi to człowiek, który może spać nawet pod śniegiem.- blondyn spojrzał na szermierza z szyderczym uśmiechem.  


-Masz coś do mnie, ty ero-kuku??  


-Oczywiście, że tak, mcho-głowy!  


Jeszcze chwila, a zaczęliby walczyć. Wszyscy parzyli na nich. Roronora wyciągnął miecze i stanął naprzeciw przygotowanego już Sanji’ego. Już mieli sobie skoczyć do gardeł, jak zawsze to robili, gdy przerwał im krzyk. Luna wbiegła na wyższy pokład, tratując po drodze walczących i zatrzymała się tuż przed Nami.  


-Gdzie są moje ciuchy wczorajsze???- spytała, patrząc na zaszokowaną twarz nawigatorki. Luffy przyszedł za nią i oglądał jak Zoro i Sanji próbują się podnieść.  


-U mnie w kabinie. Tam, gdzie się wczoraj przebierałaś…- odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili Nami.  


-Dzięki. Chodź!  


Brunetka złapała kapitana za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą w stronę wejścia pod pokład, po drodze tratując ponownie mężczyzn. Tamci dwaj dopiero po chwili odkleili się od pokładu.  


-Co to było??? Czuje się, jakby mi stado byków przebiegło po głowie…- Zoro usiadł na pokładzie, trzymając obie ręce przy skroni. Obok niego usiadł Sanji.  


-Chyba zostałem potrącony. Czy przypadkiem jakiś statek w nas nie walnął??  


Kobiety zaczęły się z nich śmiać. Gdy się uspokoiły, spojrzały po sobie.  


-Jak myślisz, co jej się takiego przypomniało, ze tak nagle wybiegła?  


-Czy ja wiem?? Mogło to być wszystko.  


-Idziemy sprawdzić???  


Robin zamknęła książkę, a Nami złożyła mapę. Obie wstały i powoli zeszły pod pokład, kierując się w tą samą stronę, gdzie wcześniej pobiegli Luna i Luffy.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna siedziała na łóżku w pokoju Nami i przeszukiwała kieszenie swojej bluzy. Tuż obok Luffy z zaciekawioną miną spoglądał jej przez ramię.  


-Masz???  


-Jeszcze chwila. Musze sprawdzić wszystkie zakamarki.  


-Dużo ich masz?????  


-Wiesz… jak się nie ma za dużo dobytku, a chce się mieć wszystko przy sobie, to trochę ich jest…  


Dziewczyna po kolei wyrzucała rzeczy z kieszeni. Znalazł się w śród nich mały Dial, kilka map, poskładanych równiutko, notesy, długopisy i ołówki, jakaś mini książeczka. Kapitan zaczął po kolei przeglądać te rzeczy.  


-No gdzie to jest…- mruczała pod nosem, nadal grzebiąc po kieszeniach bluzy i spodni.  


-Co to robi??- spytał brunet, trzymając w dłoniach małą muszelkę. Skierował na siebie jej koniec i zaczął nią potrząsać.  


-Uważaj, bo…  


Nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, bo z muszli mocnym strumieniem wyleciała woda. Trzasnęła chłopaka prosto w twarz, aż ten zdumiony walnął głową w ścianę, która miał za sobą.  


-WOW! No to było coś!- powiedział, gdy już doszedł do siebie.  


-Zawsze tak tryska, gdy mocno potrząśniesz i naciśniesz na czubku. O, znalazłam!!  


Dziewczyna ucieszona wyciągnęła malutki portfel z kieszeni spodni. Otworzyła go i grzebiąc w nim chwilę, wyciągnęła pomięty kawałek papieru. Rozprostowała go na kolanie i podała brunetowi.  


-Co to??- spytał, oglądając papier z każdej strony.  


-Mówiłeś, że dawno nie widziałeś się z Shanks’em. Gdy ostatni raz się z nim widziałam, ponad 4 lata temu, dał mi ten list, mówiąc, że gdybym kiedykolwiek cię spotkała, chociaż jest to mała szansa, to mam ci go dać. Nawet go nie czytałam.  


-Shanks do mnie napisał????  


Luna kiwnęła głową, a Luffy od razu wziął się za czytanie. Po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Nie minęła chwila, jak rzucił się jej na szyję i zaczął ją tulić. Brunetka przez chwile była zbyt zdziwiona, by cokolwiek zrobić, ale po chwili również go przytuliła i razem skakali po całej kajucie. Niestety jedno z nich się potknęło i oboje wylądowali na podłodze. Luna przez chwilę leżała na podłodze, czując ból w głowie, która strzeliła o pokład, a ciężar chłopaka na sobie. Uchyliła powieki i zobaczyła kilka centymetrów od siebie twarz Kapitana. Spłonęła rumieńcem, po raz drugi w tym dniu.  


-Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Ja chcę tylko…  


Nami wkroczyła do kajuty z ostrzegającym okrzykiem. Jednak gdy tylko przekroczyła próg i zobaczyła, że oboje leżą na ziemi, zatrzymała się w pół kroku i opadła jej całkowicie szczęka. Stała tak chwilę, aż w końcu odwróciła się i z cichym śmiechem wyszła z pokoju. Nagle Luna zaczęła się śmiać.  


-Stało się coś??- spytał chłopak, przekręcając głowę na bok.  


-Zgadnij o czym myślała Nami.- powiedziała brunetka, próbując stłumić chichot.  


-Nie jestem tobą. Nie potrafię słyszeć myśli.- oburzył się, jednak wyglądał na zaciekawionego.  


-Pomyślała, że mogła wejść pół minuty później, a zastała by nas razem w łóżku. A później, że mogliśmy iść do twojej kajuty i się tam zamknąć, to by nam nikt nie przeszkadzał.- brunetka zaczęła chichotać.  


-No i co z tego??- spytał Luffy ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy.- Przecież już leżeliśmy obok siebie na pokładzie. A nawet ty leżałaś na mnie…  


-Luffy!! Nie w tym sensie. Ona pomyślała, ze jeszcze chwila, a będziemy… no wiesz  


-Nie wiem…  


-Że będziemy…- dziewczyna przybliżyła głowę do jego ucha i szepnęła mu coś. Chłopak nagle spłoną rumieńcem.  


-Że jak?!?!?!?!  


-Właśnie tak.- zaśmiała się. Zwaliła z siebie kapitana i wstała.  


-Ona tam pomyślała, że my… razem… teges…  


-Właśnie…- Luna przystanęła w pół kroku do drzwi. Spojrzała na bruneta z szerokim uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku.  


-Co jest??  


-Mam pomysł…

Minęło kilka dni od przyjęcia nowej nakamana do załogi. W śród załogi zapanował zwyczaj nadmiernego gapienia się na Lunę i Luffy’ego, gdy byli razem. A takie sytuacje zdarzały się bardzo często. Nowa prawie na krok nie odstępowała kapitana, któremu to wcale nie przeszkadzało. Chłopak nawet specjalnie ciągnął ją ze sobą, gdy zdarzało się, że nie byli razem dłużej niż godzinę. Kobiety na statku to śmieszyło i to one najbardziej obserwowały rozwój wydarzeń, zapominając, że Luna potrafi słyszeć ich myśli. Dziewczyna korzystała ze swojego daru, w ukryciu opowiadając brunetowi, co usłyszała i oboje mieli niezłą z tego zabawę.  


Przycumowali obok małej, niezamieszkanej wyspy. Rozdzielili się na pary, by poszukać świeżych owoców, wody pitnej i może jakiegoś mięsa. Gdy tylko Luna usłyszała, że razem z Luffy’m, Zoro i Sanji’m ma pójść poszukać wody i owoców, zamówiła parę z kapitanem i pobiegła do lasu, taszcząc ze sobą dwa kosze. Takie same mieli mężczyźni. Luna pociągnęła bruneta w stronę, skąd dochodziły ciche pluski wody, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Zoro odszedł od kucharza, który zajęty był zbieraniem owoców do dużego kosza. Chciał zobaczyć, czy przypadkiem nie znajdzie gdzieś strumienia w czystą wodą. Słuch mu podpowiadał, że tak może być. Szedł przed siebie, nasłuchując uważnie. Nie zauważył jednak spadku gruntu i wylądował z 5 metrów niżej w krzakach. Masując obolały tyłek, na który spadł, powoli wstał z ziemi. I nagle stanął wryty w miejscu. Około 10 metrów przed nim, na polance było małe jeziorko. Ale nie wprawiło go w takie osłupienie. Pomiędzy gałęziami drzew i krzaków zobaczył Lunę. Ale jeszcze nie o to chodziło. Dziewczyna siedziała na ziemi, wyprężona jak struna, cała mokra. Woda, lub pot kapał jej z krótkich włosów wprost na dekold, który w tej pozycji był bardzo dobrze widoczny. Słyszał jej głośny, urywany oddech, jakby dopiero co przebiegła sprintem kilometr. Nagle wiatr zawiał mocniej, poruszając gałęziami. Wśród nich szermierz zauważył Kapitana, który najwyraźniej leżał na ziemi z przymkniętymi oczami, równie mokry jak ona i tak samo ciężko oddychający. Do tego leżał w takiej pozycji, że mężczyźnie wydawało się, że dziewczyna siedzi na nim. Zoro poczuł, ze na jego policzki wypływają rumieńce. Nie to, żeby był jakiś wstydliwy. Przyłapać kogoś w takiej sytuacji, to całkiem inna sprawa. Czym prędzej odwrócił się, wspiął na górkę, z której przed chwila spadł i przebiegł kilkadziesiąt metrów, próbując wyrzucić z głowy obrazki, które się tam zagnieździły, po dopiero co zobaczonej scenie.

Sanji spojrzał na szermierza, który kilka chwil temu wrócił z lasu. Nie było go przynajmniej z pół godziny, więc kucharz podejrzewał, że się zgubił. Jak zwykle zresztą. Do tego ten marimo w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na jego docinki. Był jakby zatopiony we własnych myślach. Co trochę potrząsał gwałtownie głową, jakby jakaś uparta myśl nie chciała od niego odejść. Blondyn wziął ze sobą do połowy napełniony kosz cytrusami, które znaleźli i spojrzał na kolegę.  


-Idę poszukać czegoś innego. Zostań i pozbieraj do końca, dobra???  


Zoro mruknął coś pod nosem i nadal zrywał po jednym owocu z drzewa. Sanji wzruszył ramionami i wszedł w las. Przeszedł kilkaset kroków, gdy natrafił na drzewa o dziwnych, podłużnych owocach. Zaczął je zbierać, gdy nagle usłyszał głosy, dolatujące z głębi lasu. Postanowił to sprawdzić. Szedł powoli przed siebie, rozglądając się za źródłem dźwięku. Skręcił w bok i wyszedł zza sporego drzewa. Stanął w miejscu, a kosz z owocami wypadł mu z rąk.  


-Jaki on duży! Jeszcze takiego nie widziałam.  


-No to wkładaj go…  


Chwila ciszy, po której nastąpił głos pełen żalu.  


-Ale się nie zmieści…  


-Jak to się nie zmieści??  


-Jest ZA duży!  


-A dopiero się tak ekscytowałaś…  


-A może by tak…  


-Nie ściskaj go tak mocno!!! Bo soki wypłyną.  


-Niech wypłyną. Chcę zobaczyć jak smakuje…  


Krew nagle buchnęła z nosa blondyna. Złapał za niego, by powstrzymać krwotok. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, pod sporym drzewem, osłoniętym sporymi krzakami stał Luffy. Głowę miał opuszczoną, a twarz zasłaniał mu kapelusz. Trochę niżej, na wysokości jego bioder widać był czarnowłosą głowę, z podobnym kapeluszem. Luna. Blondyn zebrał się szybko do kupy i uciekł, jak najszybciej mógł.  


Dobiegł do miejsca, gdzie Zoro zbierał nadal cytrusy. Spojrzeli oboje po siebie. I obaj uśmiechnęli się ze zrozumieniem. Pozbierali szybko pełne kosze i wrócili na statek.

Luna i Luffy wrócili na statek w doskonałych humorach, śmiejąc się i żartując. Oboje mieli na sobie mokre ubrania, co nie uszło uwadze reszty załogi. Zabrali od nich owoce i posadzili oboje przy stole w jadalni, patrząc na nich wyczekująco.  


-Stało się coś, gdy nas nie było??- spytał kapitan z mało inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy.  


-Właśnie chcemy wiedzieć, co się z WAMI DZIAŁO?- powiedziała powoli Nami, akcentując ostatnie dwa słowa.  


-No więc…- powiedziała powoli Luna, a jej twarz przybrała odcień mocnej czerwieni. Luffy uśmiechnął się tylko zadowolony.  


-Słuchamy…  


-Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to, co powiedziała ta dwójka, to nie prawda!- brunetka spojrzała oburzona na Zoro i Sanji’ego, którzy stali z boku i przyglądali im się. Oboje, jak na zawołanie, spłonęli rumieńcami.  


-Widziałem jak wy… jak ty… jak on…- jąkał się blondyn, a szermierz tylko kiwał potakująco głową.  


-Ale o co chodzi??- spytał Luffy. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  


-No bo to nie było tak, no… Zaraz wam pokażę jak to było! Usiądźcie i nie ruszajcie się.  


Załoga wykonała jej polecenie. Nagle wokół wszystko zafalowało i pojawiła się scena, którą w lesie widział Zoro. Scena wyjęta z jego głowy, gdyż właśnie na tym koncentrowała się brunetka najbardziej. Połowa Słomianych Kapeluszy zachłysnęła się powietrzem z wrażenia. Zaraz jednak obraz znów zafalował i pokazała się ta sama sceneria, tylko pokazana z krawędzi polany. Na nią właśnie wbiegli Luna i Luffy. Strzelili swoje kosze obok jeziora i dziewczyna pochyliła się, by napić się wody. Chłopak w tej samej chwili chlapnął ją. Dziewczyna nie pozostała dłużna. Zabawa rozkręcała się. Słychać było ich śmiechy, jakby dochodzący z daleka. Luna biegła po brzegu jeziora, a Luffy gonił za nią, cały czas próbując ją ochlapać. Nagle jednak brunetka poślizgnęła się na błocie. Przeleciała przez pół jeziora i wpadła do niego. Przez chwilę nie wypływała. W końcu pokazała się na powierzchni, krztusząc się wodą i młócąc ją rozpaczliwie rękoma.  


-Ale się wtedy wystraszyłem. Mało mi serce nie stanęło…- mruknął gdzieś z boku kapitan.  


Minęła chwila i Luffy wydłużył swoje ręce, złapał dziewczynę i wyciągnął ją z wody. Pech pechem, on też stał na śliskim błocie i ciągnąc do siebie dziewczynę, również się wywalił. Wyszło na to, że on leżał na ziemi, a Luna wylądowała na nim, tłukąc swoją głową o jego. Dziewczyna wypluła wodę z płuc i nagle wyprężyła się, nadal siedząc na brunecie. Oddychała bardzo ciężko i urywanie. Podobnie oddychał brunet, który walnął plecami o twardy grunt. Siedziała tak przez chwilę, aż z pod jej bluzki wypadła mała żaba. Po chwili wstała, otrzepała głowę z wody i kucając przy kapitanie, dłonią klepała go po policzku. Chłopak otworzył oczy, rozmasował bolące czoło i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  


-Nic ci nie jest??- spytała Luna z wizji.  


-To nic takiego. Nami jak walnie, to boli dużo gorzej.- brunet wyszczerzył się, a dziewczyna zachichotała.  


-Idziemy. W końcu mamy nazbierać owoce.  


Nowa i kapitan wstali, zabrali kosze i weszli w las. Obraz zamigotał i wszyscy znów znaleźli się w jadalni.  


-I o to cała tajemnica…- powiedziała z uśmiechem Luna.  


-A to drugie???- nawigatorka nie dawała a wygraną. Luna wzruszyła ramionami i znów zamknęła oczy, koncentrując się.  


I znów obraz zafalował. Tym razem pojawiła się scena, którą widział Sanji. Pół załogi pogubiło szczęki, które musieli szukać później po podłodze. Do ich uszu doszła cała rozmowa, którą słyszał blondyn. Zaraz jednak obraz zafalował i znów było to samo miejsce, tylko kilka minut wcześniej. Tym razem widok był boku i bardzo bliska, jakby z metra lub dwóch.  


Oboje stali pod drzewem, zrywając podłużne owoce. Jednak jakoś żmudnie im to szło. Owoce były zbyt wysoko jak dla normalnych ludzi. Jednak nie dla Luffy’ego. Chłopak wydłużył ramiona i złapał pierwszy owoc. Jednak rozprysł on mu się w dłoni.  


-Nie zrywaj, tylko je strącaj. Ja je pozbieram z ziemi.  


-Dobra.  


Tak więc Luffy strącał owoce z drzewa, a Luna chodziła wokół i zbierała je. Mieli już prawie pełny kosz. Nagle kapitanowi spadł jeden taki owoc na głowę, a później na trawę. Luna podeszła i kucnęła przy owocu, który leżał tuz przy stopach kapitana.  


-Jaki on duży! Jeszcze takiego nie widziałam.- powiedziała z przejęciem, biorąc największy owoc do rak.  


-No to wkładaj go…  


Nastała chwila ciszy, w czasie której Luna próbowała wsadzić owoc do kosza, jednak jakkolwiek próbowała on cały czas wylatywał. Luffy przypatrywał się jej przekonaniom.  


-Ale się nie zmieści…- mruknęła z rezygnacją  


-Jak to się nie zmieści??  


-Jest ZA duży!  


-A dopiero się tak ekscytowałaś…  


-A może by tak…- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła owoc w dłoniach tak, że pękł na jednym końcu  


-Nie ściskaj go tak mocno!!! Bo soki wypłyną.  


-Niech wypłyną. Chcę zobaczyć jak smakuje…  


Dziewczyna ścisnęła jeszcze mocniej, przez co twarda łupa odskoczyła na bok, a sok popłynął jej po rękach. Oskubała go i spróbowała kawałek. Później dała chłopakowi na próbę, który wepchnął sobie do ust cały owoc, jaki został.  


-Dobry.- mruknęła Luna.  


-Nooooo. Pyyyychota.- chłopak oblizał się z uśmiechem.  


-Dobra. Jeszcze jeden kosz i wracamy na statek. Pewnie już na nas czekają.  


Obraz znów zamigotał i zniknął. Załoga wpatrywała się w osłupieniu w dwójkę wcześniej oskarżonych. Luna uśmiechnęła się słabo. Dzisiejszy dzień dał jej się mocno we znaki. Jednak, gdy widziałam zakłopotane miny Sanji’ego i Zoro widziała, że było warto.  


-Ja… e… tego…- zająknął się blondyn.  


-Przepraszamy.- powiedział szermierz. Za nim powtórzyła to prawie cała załoga.  


-Ależ nic się nie stało, prawda Luffy??- brunetka uśmiechnęła się śliczne.  


-A tak w ogóle, to o co chodziło??- spytał chłopak, dłubiąc w nosie.  


-Później ci powiem…- szepnęła Luna.  


-NIE!!!!- krzyknęła załoga, po czym wszyscy chrząknęli charakterystycznie, by ukryć zmieszanie. Uśmiech Luny jeszcze bardziej się powiększył. Załoga, do której trafiła była przekomiczna.


	4. Chapter 4

Kilka następnych dni było w miarę spokojnych. Nie spotkali żadnej wyspy, żadnego statku. Powoli wszystkim zaczynało się nudzić. Każdy organizował sobie czas, jak tylko mógł. A wieczorami odbywały się zabawy, by czas szybciej leciał.  


Chopper obudził się kilka godzin przed świtem. Spał mało, bo dopiero jakieś 2 lub 3 godziny temu wszyscy rozeszli się spać. Przecierając zaspany oczy powoli wlókł się w stronę łazienki. Doczłapał do drzwi, ziewając szeroko, złapał za klamkę i otworzył je. Jednak nawet nie wszedł do środka, tylko stanął zamurowany. Szybko zmienił się w swoją człowieczą wersję i wbiegł do środka.  


Na kafelkach, tuż przy umywalce, leżała Luna. Miała bladą twarz i drżała na całym ciele. Chopper szybko wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do swojego pokoju, który był jednocześnie gabinetem lekarskim. Gdy kładł ją na łóżku, dziewczyna się ocknęła.  


-Gdzie jestem??- spytała cicho, rozglądając się wokół. Po chwili jej wzrok zatrzymał się na lekarzu i uśmiechnęła się.- Hej Chopper.  


-Leż i nie ruszaj się.- powiedział, wracając do swojej małej formy, gdy brunetka chciała już wstać.- Znalazłem cię zemdloną w łazience.  


-Serio??  


-Serio.- renifer położył rękę na jej czole i przyjrzał jej się dokładnie.- Co się stało??  


-Nic.- powiedziała cicho, odwracając wzrok. Zamknęła oczy, koncentrując się. Chciała wprowadzić lekarza w stan halucynacji, by nie pamiętał, że ją znalazł.  


-Nie rób żadnych sztuczek. Znam tą minę.- Chopper pacnął ją w policzek.- Jestem lekarzem i chcę ci pomóc.  


Dziewczyna westchnęła, usiadła na łóżku i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, po czym objęła nogi ramionami. Siedzieli w milczeniu przez chwilę, aż renifer usłyszał, ze dziewczyna szlocha. Nie wiedział, co robić.  


-Luna... ja.... e....-jąkał się, próbując wymyślić coś, by ją pocieszyć.  


-Masz rację.- spojrzała na niego.- Musze komuś powiedzieć. A ty będziesz najlepszy. Pomożesz mi w krytycznych sytuacjach.  


-Luna…  


Dziewczyna wstała i podciągnęła koszulkę tak, że pokazała swój brzuch. Chopper nie spodziewał się zobaczyć czegokolwiek nowego. Już kilka razy widział dziewczynę, jak ta się opalała. Co takiego mogłoby się stać. Jednak renifer aż wciągnął powietrze, patrząc na dziewczynę. Od pępka aż po bok biegła podłużna, sino-zielona linia. Na pierwszy rzut oka można by było powiedzieć, że to zwykły siniak, gdyby nie fakt, że linia co kilka chwil robiła się na zmianę żółta i czarna. Tak, jakby coś tam było. Dziewczyna westchnęła i usiadła, by lekarz mógł spokojnie przyjrzeć się temu zjawisku.  


-To…- szepnął po kilku minutach oględzin i badań.  


-Tak. Trucizna zrobiona z jadu płaszczki, które żyją tylko w wodach przy ostatniej wyspie Grand Line, Raftel. Ostatnimi, którzy ją mieli byli piraci Gol D. Rogera. Od tamtej pory nikt jej nie używał. Jestem jednym z nielicznych przypadków od czasu śmierci Króla Piratów.- mówiła, uśmiechając się.  


-By stworzyć antidotum potrzebny jest śluz żaby, która również żyje na Raftel.- szepnął renifer.  


-I która wyginęła w czasie życia Króla Piratów, dlatego przestali tworzyć truciznę.  


-Nie mówisz poważnie…- oczy Choppera rozszerzyły się.- Przecież ty nie możesz…  


-Ja już umieram.- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i opuściła koszulkę.  


-To nie fair!!- krzyknął renifer, a z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Luna przytuliła go do siebie.- Dlaczego tak musi być?!?!?!  


-Cicho mały.- brunetka głaskała go po plecach.- Jeszcze trochę z wami będę. Nie zniknę tak od razu.  


-Dlaczego wcześniej nic nie zauważyliśmy??  


-Halucynacja. Po co miałabym was tym martwić.- uśmiechnęła się.  


-Dlaczego teraz mi o tym mówisz??  


-Zbliża się druga faza. Jak zapewne wiesz, trucizna ta rozchodzi się po ciele bardzo powoli.- posadziła go na swoim kolanie. Chopper kiwnął twierdząco głową.- Pierwsza faza jest prawie bezbolesna. Tworzy się pręga w miejscu, gdzie zostało się zatrutym. Mi akurat pewien facet wbił nóż w brzuch.- dotknęła miejsca z linią na brzuchu.- Dopiero po kilku tygodniach nadchodzi faza druga.  


-Częste omdlenia, mała krzepliwość krwi, możliwość niedowładu różnymi częściami ciała przez krótki okres czasu.- powiedział cicho renifer.  


-Właśnie. Omdlenia zaczęły się dwa dni temu. Dlatego jest mi ktoś potrzebny, by pomógł mi zachować to w tajemnicy.  


-Właśnie ja??  


-Jesteś lekarzem. Będziesz się mną zajmował, gdy będę w złej formie. I pomożesz mi przetrwać trzecią fazę, gdy ta się pojawi.  


-Powolny paraliż wszystkich organów wewnętrznych…  


-Widziałam dwóch ludzi, którzy zginęli przez tą truciznę. Żyli z nią prawie długie lata, zanim nastąpiła 3 faza. U mnie też tak może być. Mogę żyć nawet do 10 lat.  


-10 lat....- powtórzył pusto, po czym spojrzał na dziewczynę.  


-To dużo. W czasie mojego krótkiego życia przeżyłam więcej niż niejeden wilk morski. I niczego się nie wstydzę.- uśmiechnęła się wesoło.- Dlatego chce z wami płynąc tak, jakby nic mi nie było. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć.  


-Ale…  


-Pomożesz mi, prawda Chopper??  


-Ale…  


-Prawda????  


Renifer starł łzy z oczu i uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna zareagowała takim samym uśmiechem.  


-Bądź pewna, że zachowam to dla siebie. Będę ci pomagał!  


-Wiedziałam, ze mogę na ciebie liczyć.- przytuliła go do siebie i odetchnęła z ulgą.  


W tym czasie reszta załogi smacznie spała w swoich kajutach. Nikt nie domyślał się, co dzieje się w gabinecie lekarskim doktora Choppera.

Słońce powoli wtargnęło do każdej kajuty Sunny’ego. Członkowie załogi Słomianego Kapelusza budzili się do życia. Wolno schodzili do jadalni, by pochłonąć duża ilość wody, zjeść śniadanie lub po prostu przywitać się z innymi. A zastali tam niecodzienny widok. Na ziemi siedziała Luna, oparta o ścianę i spała. A na jej kolanach, wtulony w nią spał Chopper. Oboje wyglądali na potwornie wykończonych.  


-Nie dajemy im więcej pić.- zakomunikowała Nami, gdy jako ostatnia dotarła do jadalni.- Alkohol źle na nich wpływa.  


-Będą się spierać.- powiedział Sanji, przygotowując śniadanie dla całej załogi. Jako pierwszy przybył do jadalni.  


-Niech się spierają. Ale może dzisiejszy ranek da im trochę do myślenia.  
L

uffy podszedł do śpiącej dziewczyny i z zazdrością wpatrywał się w renifera. Zazwyczaj to on był blisko brunetki. Traktował ją jak drugą połówkę siebie. A teraz poczuł jakby cos mu zabrano. Zoro widząc jego zachowanie, odciągnął go od nich, szepnął mu coś do ucha i posadził przy stole. Kapitan z niemrawą miną kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.  


-Dajcie mi MIĘSA!!!- krzyknął nagle brunet, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał go uciszyć.  


Chopper powoli przetarł oczy. Krzyk Luffy’ego obudził go ze snu. Rozejrzał się wokół, nie bardzo rozumiejąc gdzie jest i co się wokół niego dzieje. Gdy uprzytomnił sobie, że jest w jadalni, nocne wydarzenia wróciły do niego. Zapewne by się rozpłakał, gdyby wszyscy członkowie załogi na niego nie patrzyli.  


-„Obiecałem”- powiedział sobie w myślach i ziewnął szeroko, by zatuszować łzy w oczach.  


Renifer wstał powoli. Luna nadal spała. Gestem ręki przywołał Zoro, który niechętnie do niego podszedł.  


-Pomożesz mi??- spytał, wskazując na śpiącą dziewczynę.  


Mężczyzna westchnął i jakby niechętnie wziął ją na ręce, po czym wyszedł za drępczącym lekarzem. Położyli ją w jej kajucie i wyszli cicho, po czym wrócili do jadalni. Okazało się, że wszyscy na nich czekali.  


-Ja bym chciała usłyszeć kilka słów wyjaśnienia.- powiedziała nawigatorka.- Poza tym oboje macie szlaban na napoje procentowe.  


Chopper kiwnął głową i bez słowa usiadł na swoim miejscu. Nie miał siły i ochoty na sprzeczanie się z kimkolwiek. A już najbardziej nie miał siły na wymyślanie jakiś wyjaśnień. Co niby miał powiedzieć?? Że gdy dowiedział się o tym, że Luna umrze, postanowił za wszelką cenę przedłużyć jej życie, jak tylko mógł. I że gdy dyskutowali o tym, jak to zrobić, dziewczyna weszła tu, by się czegoś napić. I że nagle zemdlała. A gdy się obudziła, śmiała się, że nie ma sensu iść na krótka drzemkę do własnych łóżek, po czym przytuliła go i po chwili już spała na ziemi. Że sam również poszedł spać, nie chcąc dziewczyny ruszać. Tego nie mógł powiedzieć. Obiecał jej. Było to dla niego trudne, ale obietnica to obietnica.  


-Powiesz coś wreszcie??- Ussop trącił go palcem w głowę, gdy ten tak rozmyślał.  


-Byliśmy tak zalani, że nie zdołaliśmy dotrzeć do pokoi.- palnął szybko, mając nadzieję, że wszyscy w to uwierzą.  


-Wiedziałam!! Dlatego oboje macie dzisiaj całkowitą abstynencję.- Nami uśmiechnęła się do niego.  


Uwierzyli. Ale biorąc pod uwagę koszmarny wygląd lekarza, zapewne nie było w to trudno uwierzyć. Tylko Zoro, Brook i Robin wpatrywali się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby sprawdzali prawdziwość tej informacji. Reniferowi nie chciało się nawet udawać skruszonego. Po prostu położył się na stole, zamknął oczy, nadal zastanawiając się jak uratować dziewczynę. Ten gest zapewne wszystkich utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że oboje zbyt dużo wypili i są w nienajlepszej formie.

Luna obudziła się. Rozejrzała się, uświadamiając sobie, ze nie jest tam, gdzie zasnęła. Była w swoim pokoju. Zapewne ktoś zobaczył ich w jadalni i zaniósł każdego do własnego pokoju. Westchnęła cicho i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Nie jest sama. Chopper jej pomoże. Zakryła oczy ręką, szlochając cicho. Przez dłuższy czas nie mogła się uspokoić. Chciałaby powiedzieć im wszystkim, ale wiedziała jaka będzie reakcja. Będą ją pilnowali na każdym kroku. Nic nie pozwolą jej robić. Wolałaby było tak, jak jest. Nic jej do szczęścia więcej nie było potrzeba jak przyjaciele, których znalazła na tym statku.  


Po kilkunastu minutach zwlokła się z łóżka i udała się do jadalni. Była głodna. Potwornie głodna. W jadalni było pusto. Weszła do kuchni, która była z nią połączona. Zazwyczaj Sanji nie pozwalał nikomu tu przebywać. To była część statku, która należała wyłącznie dla niego. W tej chwili jednak jego nie było. Dziewczyna wygrzebała z lodówki kilka plasterków szynki, położyła je na znalezionych wcześniej kromkach chleba i zaczęła konsumpcję. Zjadła już prawie wszystkie kanapki, gdy do jadalni ktoś wszedł. Po chwili w kuchni pojawił się Sanji. Widząc Lunę, która patrzyła na niego, trzymając ostatnia kanapkę z zębach, roześmiał się. Po chwili jednak złapał ją za koszulę i wywalił z jadalni. Najwyraźniej zabierał się za robienie obiadu.  


Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami. Kończąc jeść, wyszła na pokład. Byli tam prawie wszyscy. Robin czytała jakąś książkę przy stoliku. Luffy z Ussop’em i Chopperem bawili się na huśtawce. Nami wpatrywała się w mapę, stojąc przy dziobie statku. W wieżyczce zauważyła ćwiczącego szermierza. A do jej uszu dotarła melodia, wygrywana na skrzypcach i stukanie młota. Wszystko tak, jak było.  


Chopper widząc, że Luna już nie śpi, pobiegł do niej i skoczył jej na ręce. Dziewczyna ze śmiechem złapała go i przytuliła do siebie. Renifer szepnął jej coś na ucho, czego inni nie usłyszeli, na co brunetka wyszczerzyła swoje białe ząbki do niego. W tej chwili do nich podbiegł Luffy.  


-Przegapiłaś śniadanie, wiesz?? Sanji nie dał mi zjeść twojej porcji…- mruknął ze smutną miną.  


-Pewnie i tak to zrobiłeś, co??- zaśmiała się, widząc wyraz jego twarzy.  


-No pewnie! Miałoby się zmarnować???  


Śmiali się wszyscy, którzy to słyszeli. Luna bardziej śmiała z ulgi, która na nią spłynęła. Nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystko jest tak, jak było. Była przeszczęśliwa. Jedna tylko myśl stale wdzierała się w jej głowę. Jak długo jej szczęście będzie trwać???


	5. Chapter 5

Zatrzymali się przy niewielkiej wysepce, na której było małe miasteczko. Podzielili się na trójki i weszli do miasta. Brook został na statku, gdyż gadający kościotrup rozprzestrzeniłby tylko panikę. Luna razem z Luffy’m i Chopper’em szli, podziwiając wystawy sklepowe. Renifer chciał kupić jakieś składniki do lekarstw i kilka książek. Luna również chciała zobaczyć, co mają nowego w księgarni. A brunet po prostu nie miał się z kim zabrać. Sanji, Franky i Usopp już uzgodnili, że idą razem, a Nami i Robin wzięły ze sobą Zoro, by pilnować go, by się czasem nie zgubił. Mężczyzna ostro protestował, ale w końcu został przegłosowany przez wszystkich. Z niechęcią poszedł z nimi. Jednak Luna wiedziała, że ucieszył go taki obrót spraw. Usłyszała jego myśli, w których szermierz dziękował, że nie musi iść z tym ero-kukiem, jak nazywał Sanji’ego. Poza tym dziewczyna zauważyła, że mężczyzna często podąża wzrokiem za panią archeolog, gdy ta obok niego przechodziła, niby przypadkiem oczywiście i bardzo często. Brunetka zastanawiała się, czy coś z tego będzie.  


Słyszenie ludzkich myśli to bardzo przydatna rzecz. Luna o tym wiedziała doskonale. Lecz dla niej był to również kłopot. Słyszała zmartwienia Chopper’a o nią i zazdrość kapitana Był on zazdrosny o renifera, który nie opuszczał jej nawet na krok. Z duetu zrobiło się trio. Nie żałowała, że powiedziała o wszystkim lekarzowi. Od tego momentu minęło już 6 dni. Zdarzyło jej się zemdleć już prawie wszędzie. Na pokładzie, w jadalni, w łazience, w pokoju Chopper’a i własnym, podczas zabawy z Luffy’m i wieczornej uczty. Wszystko to tuszował właśnie Chopper, więc załoga się tak bardzo nie martwiła o nią. Wszystko dzięki lekarzowi. Była mu za to naprawdę wdzięczna. Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła pod rękę bruneta, a na głowie renifera położyła rękę. Oboje uśmiechnęli się do niej.

Zoro z niechęcią podążał za kobietami. A przynajmniej jego niechęć byłą widoczna. Czy była prawdziwa? Tylko on to wiedział. Dziewczyny szły przed nim i rozmawiały o swoich sprawach, jednocześnie go pilnując. Gdy tylko skręcił nie tam, gdzie trzeba, Robin lub Nami siłą go wracały. Czuł się jak dziecko. Minęli kilkanaście sklepów. Kobiety do kilku z nich weszły. Wyszły obładowane pakunkami, które szermierz musiał nieść. Nie obyło się bez kłótni, ale kłóć się tu z Nami. W końcu dały mu spokój, gdy znaleźli się w uliczce, na której sprzedawano bronie. Roronoa wpadł do pierwszego lepszego sklepu z katanami, zostawiając dziewczyny z ich zakupami, jakby się bał, ze zmienią zdanie. Te tylko westchnęły i usiadły przy stoliku w knajpce na następnej ulicy. Robin nadal obserwowała szermierza.  


Zoro rozglądał się wokół, ignorując wychwalającego sprzedawcę, który się go uczepił. Chyba myślał, ze Roronoa to łatwowierny klient, który kupi wszystko, co mu się wciśnie w dłoń. Szermierz jednak wcale nie słuchał jego paplaniny. Gdy miał już wychodzić, jego uwagę przyciągnął list gończy, leżący na jednym z pudełek ze starociami.  


_„Żywa lub martwa! Zabójczyni z koszmarów Luna! 100 mln beli!”  
_

Zdjęcie przedstawiało nastolatkę. Pod prawym okiem miała bliznę. Czarne włosy okalały jej uśmiechniętą twarz i sięgały jej do ramion. Słomiany kapelusz, zawieszony na sznurku, spoczywał na jej szyi. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w obiektyw zimno, bez jakichkolwiek uczuć. Zoro zauważył, że w tle widać zmasakrowane ciała Marines. Zabrał list i wyszedł ze sklepu, nie zwracając nadal większej uwagi na złego sprzedawcę.  


Szermierz po kilku przemierzonych ulicach, znalazł dziewczyny przy stoliku. Bez słowa pokazał im list gończy.  


-Luna?!- wykrzyknęła zdumiona Nami.- Jej cena jest aż tak wysoka?!  


-Spójrz na jej oczy. Bez żadnego wyrazu.- powiedziała cicho Robin, przypatrując się zdjęciu.- Takie oczy mają tylko wykwalifikowani zabójcy.  


-Zobaczcie lepiej, co jest w tle.- mruknął Zoro.  


-Zwłoki… Marines… Dużo krwi…- szeptała nawigatorka, przyglądając się obrazkowi.- Co to niby ma znaczyć?  


-To, że powinniśmy się cieszyć, że ona jest po naszej stronie.- Nico zwinęła list i wsadziła go do torby.- Z jej nagrodą mogłaby nas wszystkich zabić we śnie, a my byśmy nawet o tym nie wiedzieli.  


-Zoro, twoja nagroda jest tylko o 20 mln wyższa, prawda?- Nami spojrzała na mężczyznę. Ten kiwnął głową.- Dalibyśmy radę z nią wygrać, jakby co?  


-Zna nasze myśli. Potrafi tworzyć bardzo realistycznie iluzje. Wygląda jak nasz kapitan. Jest dziewczyną. Jest naszym nakamana…- wyliczał szermierz.  


-Innymi słowy jesteśmy bez szans.- powiedziała z uśmiechem brunetka, a zielonowłosy potwierdził jej słowa.  


-Więc musimy zrobić wszystko, by została z nami. Nie ma innego wyjścia…

-Chłopaki, wracajmy już! Nudzi mi się…  


Jęknęła żałośnie Luna. Chopper przeglądał dwudziestą z rzędu książkę, a Luffy ekscytował się ruchomym modelem układu słonecznego. Obaj puścili mimo jej jęk. Dziewczyna powtarzała to zdanie już od piętnastu minut. W końcu brunetka, widząc, że nic nie zdziała, wyszła z księgarni, strzelając drzwiami. Od razu ruszyła w stronę portu. Nie zaszła jednak daleko. Z bocznej uliczki wyszedł nagle barczysty mężczyzna, złapał ją i zawlókł w uliczkę. Tam czekało jeszcze kilku jego kolegów.  


-Jaka śliczna zabaweczka.- jeden z nich złapał ją za twarz.- Będzie nam miło, prawda?  


-Będzie ci dopiero miło, jak stracisz kilka palców.- powiedziała cicho dziewczyna.  


-Jaka ostra. Lubię takie.- odezwał się inny.  


-Zacznijmy już zabawę…  


-Właśnie! Nikt nas tu nie znajdzie…  


-Nikt nie usłyszy jej krzyków…  


-Dalej! Zdejmuj z niej te łachy…  


Czyjeś dłonie złapały ją za bluzkę. Inne unieruchomiły jej ręce z tyłu. Luna westchnęła przeciągle, po czym znów spojrzała na swoich oprawców. Mężczyznami wstrząsnął dreszcz, na widok jej zimnych i pustych oczu. Kilka chwil później dało się usłyszeć mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk ofiary.

Luffy i Chopper wrócili na statek. Mieli już odpływać, gdy zorientowali się, że kogoś braku. A dokładniej nie było na statku jeszcze Luny. Zebrali się wszyscy Słomkowi, by zorganizować poszukiwania przyjaciółki. Jednocześnie Robin pokazała wszystkim list gończy, który znalazł Roronoa. Gdy skończyli wszystko uzgadniać i mieli zejść na ląd, drogę zagrodziła im poszukiwana.  


Luna stała przy burcie. Cała była ochlapana krwią, a ubranie podarte w niektórych miejscach. Głowę miała spuszczoną, tak że nie było widać jej twarzy spod ronda kapelusza. Minęła ich bez słowa i skierowała się do łazienki.  


-Luna, co się stało?!- kapitan złapał ją za ramię i odwrócił w swoją stronę, po czym zamarł, jak reszta załogi.  


Oczy dziewczyny były całkowicie puste, jak oczy jakiegoś trupa. Nie było w nich nawet najmniejszej oznaki życia, nie mówiąc już o jakichkolwiek emocjach. Były to oczy zabójcy. Oczy takie, jakie miała dziewczyna na liście gończym.  


-Zaatakowali mnie. Ostrzegałam. Sami są sobie winni.- brunetka mówiła głosem wypranym z uczuć. Gdy skończyła, odwróciła się i poszła do łazienki. Słomiane Kapelusze stali wryci w miejscu.  


-Myślałem, że nas bujacie, ale to mnie przeraziło.- Ussop zatrząsł się.  


-Mówiła, że ktoś ją zaatakował. Pewnie się broniła.- próbował jakoś bronić dziewczyny Sanji.  


-I dlatego ma na sobie krew przeciwników?- spytała Nami.  


-Chopper, chodź, zobaczymy, co z nią.  


Luffy i lekarz oddalili się od dyskutujących. Stanęli przy drzwiach łazienki. Słyszeli płynącą wodę i cichy szloch. Luna płakała.

Płakała. Jednocześnie pozbywała się zakrwawionych ubrań i zaschniętej krwi ze swojego ciała. Nie było jej żal tych mężczyzn, których ciała zapewne stały się pokarmem dla psów i ptaków. Płakała nad swoją głupotą. Była prawie pewna, że teraz Słomiane Kapelusze nie będą chciały mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Widziała ich przerażenie, gdy na nich patrzyła. Ich pytania wdzierały jej się do głowy, powodując w niej jeszcze większy chaos. A do tego jeszcze znaleźli jej list gończy.  


Wściekła walnęła w podłogę, na której siedziała. Kilka płytek rozbiło się i wbiło jej w rękę. Nie przejmowała się tym. Biła nadal, by tylko się wyżyć i uspokoić. W końcu przestała. W miejscu, w którym siedziała, z płytek został sam proch. Westchnęła, a z oczu popłynęły jej nowe łzy.  


-Będę musiała przeprosić Franky’ego za te zniszczenia.  


Zabrała wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Owinęła się ręcznikiem i czym prędzej uciekła do swojego pokoju. Po drodze zauważyła, że cała załoga zebrała się w pokoju z akwarium. Pewnie coś omawiali. Może coś o niej. Przyśpieszyła, nie chcąc słyszeć ani jednego słowa czy myśli.

-Nie lepiej po prostu zapytać ją, co się stało?  


Zoro przerwał żarliwą dyskusję, w której brali udział Sanji, Nami, Franky, Ussop i Brook. Luffy i Chopper siedzieli z boku, nawet się nie odzywając. Spekulacje załogi zaczynały być powoli po prostu wyssane z palca. Szermierza w końcu to zdenerwowało. Zoro lubił proste wytłumaczenia i rozwiązania.  


-Jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam ją spytaj, marimo!  


-Żebyś wiedział, że spytam! Jak tylko się tu zjawi.  


Szykowała się bójka, pomiędzy Zoro a Sanji’m. Jak zwykle zresztą. Przerwało im jednak pojawienie się Luny. Dziewczyna miała na sobie bluzę i długie spodnie, a dłonie schowane w przydługich rękawach. Wpatrywała się w ziemię, jakby bała się spojrzeć na ludzi przed nią. Po kilku minutach ciszy odezwała się.  


-Mam się wynosić?- spytała, a głos na końcu jej się załamał. Wyglądało to tak, jakby walczyła z płaczem.  


Zdziwieni Słomkowie nie odpowiedzieli. Luna odebrała ich milczenie jako potwierdzenie. Kilka łez rozbiło się o podłogę. Dziewczyna obróciła się, z zamiarem opuszczenia pokoju. Drogę zagrodził jej Luffy z Chopper’em.  


-Żeby odejść, musisz mieć zgodę kapitana.- powiedział brunet z szerokim uśmiechem.- A ja nie pozwalam!  


-Zapomnij o tym, że gdziekolwiek idziesz!- oświadczył hardo renifer.- Ja cię na pewno nie puszczę!  


-Ale… oni…- Luna nie mogła nic powiedzieć przez płacz.  


-To ty jeszcze nie wiesz?- Luffy zdawał się być zdziwiony.- Oni są debilami.  


-Kapitanie! Zaraz ci w łeb dam!- krzyknęła Nami, a reszta załogi wybuchła śmiechem.  


-Dziękuję. I przepraszam.- wyszlochała brunetka, po czym przytuliła się do kapitana. Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko.  


-Nie musisz…

Gdy dziewczyna w końcu się uspokoiła, opowiedziała szybko, co jej się przytrafiło. Sanji doskoczył do niej i zaczął deklarować, że sam zatłukłby tych gości, gdyby Luna go nie uprzedziła. Brunetka zaśmiała się na jego słowa, a blondyn został sprowadzony do parteru przez mocne uderzenie Nami. Potem Luna powiedziała Franky’emu o małej demolce w łazience. Ten ucieszony stwierdził, że jako cieśla nie miał już dawno nic do roboty i z miłą chęcią się za to weźmie.  


-Sanji! Kolacja!- zawołał kapitan. W tej samej chwili z brzucha brunetki dobiegło donośne burczenie.  


-Hai, hai, kapitanie.  


Kuk wyszedł, a reszta załogi zaczęła wesoło gawędzić, by zabić czas. Luna całkowicie zapomniała o bólu zranionej dłoni, jednak nadal ukrywała ją w rękawie. Niestety prowizoryczny opatrunek, który założyła, był już cały przesiąknięty krwią, która wchłaniana była teraz przez rękaw bluzy. Dziewczyna się jednak tym nie przejmowała, trzymając w dłoniach sztućce i bijąc nimi o stół wraz z kapitanem. Oboje mieli na twarzy szerokie uśmiechy. Gdy Sanji wszedł, niosąc talerze z potrawami, odłożyli sztućce i czekali, aż blondyn wszystko położy. Dopiero wtedy rzucili się na jedzenie.  


A raczej to Luffy rzucił się na jedzenie. Luna nawet nie drgnęła. Powoli wyciągnęła lewą rękę i złapała za nóż. Gdy jednak prawą chciała wziąć widelec, jej ręka nawet nie drgnęła. Spojrzała z rozpaczą na Chopper’a, który od razu zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Złapał dziewczynę za zdrową rękę i pociągnął do wyjścia. Załoga patrzyła na nich zdziwiona.  


-Skaleczyłam się!.- krzyknęła Luna i wyszła razem z lekarzem.

Siadła na łóżku, uprzednio pozbywając się bluzy. Chopper bez słowa opatrzył jej dłoń, której kostki były zdarte ze skóry. Lał po niej jakimiś płynami. Wyciągał z niej kawałki płytek. Luna jednak nic a nic nie czuła. Do tego nie mogła poruszyć żadnym mięśniem. Jej prawa ręką była jak sparaliżowana.  


-Chopper…-zaszlochała, gdy lekarz skończył bandażować jej dłoń.  


-Taka jest druga faza.- renifer próbował być twardy, ale w oczach miał jednak łzy.- Nic na to nie poradzisz…  


-Długo…?  


-Nie mam pojęcia.  


-Jak…?  


-Powiemy, że złamałaś kilka kości w dłoni, gdy walczyłaś z tymi gośćmi. A teraz po prostu je poruszyłaś, przez co uciskają one nerwy, paraliżując rękę.  


-To jest możliwe??- zdziwiła się dziewczyna.  


-Jeżeli mówię, że tak jest, to jest!- zdenerwował się lekarz.  


-Dzięki. Normalnie cię kocham! Jesteś najlepszym lekarzem!  


-Głupia~!- Chopper zaczął kręcić się w miejscu, z wielkim uśmiechem szczęścia.- Twoje komplementy nie robią na mnie żadnego wrażenia, kretynko~!  


Luna zaśmiała się, po czym przytuliła renifera lewą ręką mocno do siebie. On również ją przytulił.  


-Idziemy jeść?  


-Założę ci jeszcze temblak i możemy iść.  


Lekarz szybko włożył jej rękę w czarną, trójkątną chustę i zawiązał ją jej na szyi. Po tym brunetka złapała go i podniosła zdrową ręką. Chopper trochę na nią krzyczał, po czym usiadł jej na ramionach, łapiąc się jej włosów i oboje poszli coś zjeść.


	6. Chapter 6

Przyjęli to… dobrze. Nie licząc pisków blondyna i plucia kapitana, który chciał jednocześnie mówić i jeść, było spokojnie. Luna już chciała zając swoje miejsce przy brunecie na ziemi, gdy Chopper razem z Sanji’m, siłą posadzili ją na kanapie, tuż obok Zoro. Ten wydawał się tym nie przejmować. Brunetka już chciała podsłuchać jego myśli, jednak przypomniała sobie słowa Nami: ”Każdy ma prawo do prywatności we własnej głowie. Pamiętaj o nas, dobrze?” Dlatego dziewczyna westchnęła i nie zaglądała do głowy szermierza. Zamiast tego wzięła się za jedzenie. Trochę jej to niezdarnie wychodziło lewą ręką, przez co większość posiłku lądowała na jej bluzce. Z rezygnacją odłożyła widelec, w myślach zarządzając sobie ścisłą dietę od zaraz. W tej samej chwili wyrosła przed nią ręka ze stołu, wzięła jej widelec i zatrzymała się w miejscu. Luna spojrzała na Robin, siedzącą obok Zoro, która uśmiechała się do niej. Anulując swoją dietę, odwzajemniła uśmiech i zaczęła zajadać, karmiona przez Nico.  


Wydawało jej się, że nikt niczego nie podejrzewa. Może tylko Robin zbyt często na nią patrzyła, odkąd straciła władzę nad prawą ręką, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Zgodnie ze słowami Nami, nie słuchała myśli załogi. Zamknęła szczelnie swój umysł, zadowolona z ciszy, która w nim zapanowała. Nadal psociła z kapitanem i obrywało im się za to od nawigatorki. Nadchodzący tydzień oboje przeznaczyli na denerwowanie ich kuka. Sanji’ego łatwo było wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale dopiero pod koniec tygodnia wymyślili prawdziwy żart, godny ich imion.  


Kłótnia kuka i szermierza zaczęła się jak zwykle od błahostki. Ale przerodziła się w prawdziwą bitwę. Dopiero Nami siłą zdołała zaprowadzić spokój. Po tym wydarzeniu Luna zaczęła knuć.  


-Luffy? Czy Sanji kłóciłby się tak z Zoro, gdyby ten był dziewczyna??- zapytała z wielkim uśmiechem.  


-No co ty! Wtedy skakałby wokół niego!- odpowiedział, nie rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi.  


-I pewnie wszystko przyjmowałby ze stoickim spokojem, co??  


-No pew…- chłopak spojrzał na nią i jej szatański wręcz uśmiech.- Co wymyśliłaś??  


-Bo gdyby Zoro był kobietą…  


-Ale nie jest!  


-Ale gdyby był.- uśmiech brunetki stał się jeszcze szerszy.- Widzisz to już???  


-Niby co??  


Dziewczyna klepnęła się w czoło lewą dłonią. Prawa nadal była niesprawna, chociaż minął już tydzień. Westchnęła i spojrzała na mało rozgarniętą minę swojego przyjaciela.  


-Luffy! Zoro jako dziewczyna i Sanji, równa się…???  


-Wielki żart!!!- wykrzyknął i zaczął się śmiać.  


-Brawo, geniuszu! A teraz musisz mi pomóc wybrać.  


-Wybrać, co??  


-To, jak ma wyglądać Zoro.- jej uśmiech stał się tak szeroki, jak jeszcze nigdy. W tej chwili oboje wyglądali identycznie. Luffy kątem oka zerknął na śpiącego szermierza i kiwnął głową.  


-Pokazuj!  


Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i wysłała kilka obrazków do głowy bruneta. Pierwsze dwa odrzucił, nad trzecim się zastanawiał, ale czwarty wygrał. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  


-To będzie ta. Sanji będzie ją ubóstwiał. On ubóstwia wszystko, co ma takie walory.- zaśmiał się na końcu.  


-Czyli nasza akcja rozpocznie się, gdy oni znów się pokłócą.  


-Ale Nami ostatnio ich rozdzieliła, więc to może trochę potrwać.-zasmucił się Luffy.  


-Nie martw się.- Luna wyciągnęła zza pleców ulubiony nóż kuchenny blondyna.- My temu pomożemy.

 

-Gdzie, do cholery jasnej, podział się mój nóż?!!!!!!  


Sanji wypadł z kuchni z groźną miną, patrząc na wszystkich spod byka. Po chwili jego wzrok powędrował do śpiącego szermierza. I zaczęło się…  


-Marimo!! Oddawaj mój nóż! Mało ci ostrzy, że jeszcze moje kradniesz??- blondyn podbiegł do mężczyzny i złapał za trzonek noża, który wystawał spod pleców zielonowłosego. Ten obudził się i ziewnął szeroko.  


-Nudzi ci się? Zaszyj się w swojej kuchni i nie wychodź stamtąd. Zrobisz światu przysługę.  


-Odezwał się gbur! Mało ci po ostatnim?? Chcesz jeszcze raz w dupę dostać??  


-Ja?? Wydawało mi się, że gdyby Nami nie wkroczyła, leżałbyś i kwiczał!!!  


Teraz już stali naprzeciw siebie, dysząc ze złości. Sanji zgasił papierosa, a Zoro wysunął miecze z poszew.  


-Chyba rżał ze śmiechu nad twoją głupotą. Ty naprawdę umiesz walczyć tymi scyzorykami, czy tylko udajesz??  


-A chcesz się przekonać?? Twoja twarz stanie się pięknie wykrojona, niech tylko moje scyzoryki wezmą się do dzieła, ero-kuku!!!  


-Teraz to dostaniesz w dupę, jak Nami-swan kocham!!!  


Sanji przygotował się do zadania ciosu nogą. Zoro zaś wyciągnął jeden z mieczy. Na jego nieszczęście w tej samej chwili wleciał w niego Luffy i przewrócił go. Szermierz walnął głową w pokład, aż go zamroczyło.  


-Zoro… nie chciałem. Przepraszam…  


-Złaź ze mnie. Ciężki jesteś. Poza tym muszę zajebać pewnego kuka.  


Brunet szybko uciekł. Zoro udało się usiąść, jednak przez moment nie mógł się ruszyć. Gdy spojrzał na Sanji’ego, pomyślał, że nadal ma omamy po zderzeniu z podłożem. Blondyn wpatrywał się w niego ze szczęką na ziemi i szeroko otwartym okiem. Zoro wstał i zamachał mu ręką przed nosem.  


-Żyjesz??  


-H…Hai!!  


Luna chichotała pod nosem. Tylko ona i Luffy wiedzieli, co tak naprawdę widzi Sanji. Kapitan siedział na balustradzie i również chichotał pod nosem.  
Przed Sanji’m, przynajmniej jemu się tak wydawało, stał, a raczej stała Zoro. Krótkie, zielone włosy z lekką grzywką opadały jej na oczy. Delikatne rysy twarzy i grymas zdziwienia na twarzy. Zaraz spojrzał niżej. Biała bluzka z trzeba odpiętymi na górze guzikami ukazywała duże piersi. Wprawione oczy blondyna wykryły, że nie ma stanika. Później wcięcie w tali i haramaki od tali do bioder. Później czarne spodnie, opinające zgrabne nogi i pośladki. Blondynowi zostało tylko to, co podpowiadała mu jego natura. Padł na kolana i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  


-O, piękna pani. Gdzie wcześniej ukrywałaś swą piękność przed moimi oczami??- po czym błysnął uśmiechem.  


Luna spadła ze schodów, na których siedziała. Nie mogła powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu. Luffy doczołgał się do niej, rechocząc głośno. Reszta załogi patrzyła zdziwiona raz na mężczyzn, raz na wyjącą ze śmiechu parę.  


-Chyba wiem, co zrobili…- mruknęła Nami, patrząc jak Sanji płaszczy się przed Zoro.  


-Ja chyba też.  


Po chwili cała załoga, oprócz mężczyzn chichrała się na pokładzie.  


Zoro spojrzał na blondyna z niesmakiem. Miał zamiar go kopnąć, gdy ten wyjechał ze swoją gadką, prosto w ten pochylony łeb, ale powstrzymały go śmiechy. Chwilę pomyślał nad wszystkim, skrzyżował spojrzenie z płaczącą ze śmiechu Luną i wszystko się ułożyło.  


-A to cholera…- mruknął pod nosem.  


Sanji poniósł głowę, a zamiast oka miał serduszko, które tak często się pojawiało, gdy widział dziewczyny.  


-Czymże mógłbym cię zadowolić. Moją siłą jest miłość! Zdradź mi swe imię, a zrobię co będziesz chciała!  


-Debil!- prychnął pod nosem szermierz, po czym poprawił miecze przy pasie i odszedł, by położyć się na trawie i uciąć sobie drzemkę.  


-Nie odchodź, ma piękna!- blondyn wręcz poleciał za nim.- Będę cię wielbił za to, że zajęłaś miejsce tego marimo i wybawiłaś świat od niego.  


Załoga wręcz tarzała się po pokładzie. Ostatkiem sił Luna wyciągnęła aparat i strzeliła zdjęcie płaszczącemu się kukowi. Ten nadal nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to wszystko jest żartem i próbował pocałować Zoro, który przytrzymywał go na odległość miecza.  


-Mógłby ktoś zabrać ode mnie to coś, co mnie obrzydza??? Ja chcę jeszcze żyć w miarę normalnym świecie!- krzyknął szermierz, a ludzie odpowiedzieli mu jeszcze większym śmiechem.  


-Ależ kochana! Nie musisz grać takiej niedostępnej! Niech nasza miłość zapłonie!!!!  


-Zaraz ty zapłoniesz, jak cię wykastruję!  


-Ile to potrwa??- spytał Ussop, krztusząc się ze śmiechu.  


-Jeszcze kilka minut i koniec. Nie mogę tego już dłużej utrzymywać przez śmiech.- odpowiedziała Luna.  


-Wiecie, że oni będą na was źli?- Robin chichotała cicho.  


-Przyjmę pełną odpowiedzialność za ten wyczyn za mnie i naszego kapitana.- powiedziała brunetka bardzo poważnie, zaraz jednak znów wybuchła śmiechem.  


-Jeżeli chcecie, by nasz kuk mógł mieć później potomstwo, radzę wam go zabrać jak najszybciej!- rozległ się zdenerwowany głos Rorono’y.  


-3… 2… 1… i koniec.  


-To ty?!!!!! A gdzie ta piękna pani, która przed chwilą tu była??!!!  


Sanji odskoczył od wkurzonego szermierza, który wyciągnął dwa ze swoich trzech mieczy i z tikiem nerwowym w oku zaczął powoli iść w stronę blondyna.  


-Jeżeli za 3 sekundy nadal będę cię widział, to obiecuję, że ty nigdy nie zobaczysz swojego potomstwa.- zagroził zielonowłosy.  


-Jakbym się ciebie…  


-Trzy…  


-Wiesz, co mi możesz…?  


-Dwa…  


-Sanji, uciekaj!!!!!!  


-Ale…  


-Jeden…  


Blondyn spojrzał na szermierza i przełknął ciężko ślinę.  
-To jest taktyczny odwrót, a nie ucieczka!  


Po czym pobiegł ile sił w nogach do kuchni i zamknął się w niej. Zoro, dysząc ciężko ze złości, spojrzał na Lunę i Luffy’ego mściwym wzrokiem, po czym wdrapał się na pokój na maszcie, gdzie zwykł trenować i jednocześnie oglądać okolicę. Dwójka przyjaciół spojrzała po sobie.  


-Myślisz, że przesadziliśmy??- spytała Luna.  


-No… może trochę.- odpowiedział kapitan.  


-Ale warto było. I nawet mam zdjęcie!  


-Serio?! Daj Ussop’owi, niech je wywoła!!!  


-Już daję! Będzie wspaniała pamiątka, gdy już nie będziemy mogli robić kawałów.  


-A dlaczego nie będziemy mogli??  


-Bo kuk i szermierz zabiją nas wspólnymi siłami.  


-To niech będzie pamiątka. USSOP!!!!

 

Przez następne kilka dni było nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Luna i Luffy siedzieli grzecznie na pokładzie i rysowali. Grzecznie również wykonywali swoje obowiązki. Przyczyną tego mogła być bura, jaką dostali od Sanji’ego i Zora zaraz po kolacji. Wyszli stamtąd jakby zgaszeni, lecz uśmiechnięci. Mężczyźni byli z siebie zadowoleni, że udało im się nicponiów na jakiś czas zastopować, a reszta załogi zastanawiała się, jaki teraz kawał wielkich rozmiarów szykuje dwójka gagatków, skoro są tacy grzeczni.  


-Ręka mi działa.- zakomunikowała nagle Luna, gdy razem z kapitanem czyścili akwarium.  


-Fajnie.- odpowiedział chłopak, zeskrobując coś z szyby i uśmiechnął się do niej. Brunetka odpowiedziała uśmiechem i bez dalszego gadania kończyli swoją pracę.  


Franky, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu odpoczywał. Odpoczywał w jego mniemaniu, bo zawzięcie szkicował jakiś nowy projekt w pokoju z akwarium. Jednocześnie obserwował, czy dzieciaki nie zmalują czegoś i znów będzie musiał coś naprawiać. Jednak byli oni nadzwyczaj grzeczni, co aż go w końcu zdziwiło. Normalnie już musiałby wymieniać szybę i może połowę rur, odpowiedzialnych za obieg wody, a tu nic. Nawet jednej rysy nie ma, za to akwarium zaczyna lśnić czystością. Jego rozmyślania przerwało wejście Brook’a ze swoją nieodłączną laską i Ussop’a, który niósł jakieś pudło. Rozsiedli się na kanapie i zajęli swoimi sprawami. Długo jednak się nimi nie zajmowali, bo niedługo ich uwagę również przykuła para, czyszcząca zbiornik wodny.  


-Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co im jest?- cyborg wskazał ruchem głowy to, co było oczywiste, czyli dwójkę czarnowłosych.  


-Dorośleją?- bardziej spytał niż odpowiedział strzelec.  


-Yo-hohoho! A może by ich spytać??  


-Nie słyszą nas. To szkło jest dźwiękoszczelne.  


-Powinniśmy spytać Zoro lub Sanji’ego. Po rozmowie z nimi stali się tacy.- chłopak wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął z pudła aparat Luny i wywołane zdjęcie.  


-Pokaż! Pokaż!- Franky wyrwał mu zdjęcie.- Suuuper śmieszne, hahahahaha.  


-Prawda? Wygląda jakby Sanji chciał się oświadczyć.  


-Wydaje mi się, że nasz kucharz nie będzie zadowolony z tego zdjęcia. Ale jest przekomiczne. Yo-hohohohohoho!  


Ussop zabrał zdjęcie mężczyźnie, podbiegł do akwarium, zapukał w nie i przez szkło pokazał je. Luna i Luffy patrzyli chwilę na nie, potem spojrzeli na siebie, uśmiechnęli się i pracowali nadal. Trójce w pokoju szczęki opadły, a Brook musiał wręcz swoją z powrotem mocować.  


-Z nimi jest serio cos nie tak. Tu potrzeba lekarza. LEKARZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- strzelec zaczął biegać wokół i krzyczeć.  


-Może niepotrzebnie panikujesz. Może…- kościotrup spojrzał na dwójkę za szkłem i rozkleił się.- Już za nimi tęsknię. LEKARZA!!!!  


-Będzie mi brakowało ich żartów…- cyborg zakrył oczy dłonią i udawał, że nie płacze.  


W końcu do pokoju wbiegł Chopper, a za nim też Sanji. Po chwili cała załoga była już w pokoju i wpatrywali się w lamentującą trójkę.  


-Co się stało?- spytała Nami.  


-Bo oni nie reagują.- wychlipał Ussop.  


-CO?! Przecież żyją, więc jak mogą nie reagować?- zdziwił się renifer.  


-Ale spójrzcie.- cieśla pokazał wszystkim zdjęcie Sanji’ego i Zoro. Wszyscy zachichotali, oprócz ten dwójki.- A teraz ich reakcja.  


Podszedł do akwarium. Zastukał w nie i pokazał zdjęcie, tak jak wcześniej zrobił to Ussop. Kapitan i brunetka tylko zerknęli przez ramię, wzruszyli ramionami i kontynuowali swoją pracę. Pozostała część załogi, która widziała to pierwszy raz, musiała zbierać swoje żuchwy z podłogi. Z tym czasie Luna i Luffy skończyli czyścić akwarium i wyszli z niego. W czasie, gdy załoga dyskutowała nad tym dziwnym zachowaniem, oni siedzieli na rufie statku.  


-Długo tak jeszcze? Nudzi mi się.  


-Nie marudź. Oni będą mieli spokój, który będą chcieli, a i tak zaczną nas błagać, byśmy znów robili kawały. Widziałeś? Już ich łamiemy.- brunetka wyszczerzyła się.  


-Może i, ale nudno mi. Zróbmy coś!- chłopak poderwał się i rozejrzał.  


-Jeszcze trochę. Jeżeli dzisiaj nie zaczną nas prosić, to jutro już wrócimy do normalności.  


-No… dobra. Niech ci będzie.- kapitan usiadł obok niej.  


-Ale wiesz… to zdjęcie wyszło bosko.  


-No ba… Ale i tak ich reakcja na nas też była bezcenna. Wtedy też aparat by się przydał.  


-Racja. Ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.  


Zaśmiali się cicho tak, aby inni ich nie słyszeli. Nagle Luna przestała i spojrzała przed siebie. Po chwili dała kuksańca w żebra chłopakowi i wskazała przed siebie. Luffy’emu oczy się zaświeciły.  


-WYSPA NA HORYZONCIE!!!!  


Krzyknął, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła go uciszyć. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie o ich planie i uspokoił się, chociaż dużo siły go to kosztowało. Luna przytuliła go za to i czekali w ciszy, aż załoga przybiegnie. Gdy już byli, zadecydowali, że się na niej zatrzymają. Wszyscy się zgodzili kiwnięciami głowy. Luna i Luffy również. Wśród załogi można było usłyszeć jęk, gdy okazało się, że ich kapitan nie będzie skakał z radości, jak się to zawsze działo, gdy mieli schodzić na nową wyspę.

 

 

Przechadzali się po ulicach miasteczka w trójkach. Rozdzielili się dopiero w centrum miasta, wcześniej wpatrując się długo w idącą przed nimi parę. Luna i Luffy. Oboje szli przed siebie, ze znudzeniem patrząc wokół na wszystko. W tej chwili byli tak bliscy, a jednocześnie tak nieznajomi.  


Luna śmiała się w duchu, a na twarzy nadal miała maskę całkowitego znużenia. Luffy nawet nie musiał udawać. To ta gra go już znudziła. Brunetka pozwoliła sobie na delikatny uśmieszek, słysząc wzdychanie idącej za nimi osoby. Gdy się rozdzieli, Zoro poszedł za nimi. Dlaczego akurat on?? Nie miała pojęcia. Wyrzuty sumienia?? Bardzo możliwe…  


Chodzili po ulicach bez celu jakieś dwie godziny. W końcu szermierz zarządził powrót do umówionego miejsca, którym była kawiarenka w centrum miasteczka. Bez gadania się zgodzili.  


Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak dotarli do miejsca, w którym była reszta załogi. Już mieli się zbierać na statek, gdy nagle, ze wszystkich uliczek wybiegli na nich marines. Jedyna droga ucieczki prowadziła w głąb wyspy. Nie myśląc o tym, rzucili się w tamtą stronę.  


Biegli przez dłuższy czas, zostawiając za sobą ostatnie domy miasteczka, a wkraczając w las, którym była porośnięta dalsza część wyspy. Nami kierowała ich powoli do brzegu, by mogli zawrócić i znaleźć się na Sunny’m, gdzie czekał na nich Ussop i Franky. Robiąc gigantyczne koło, zawrócili z powrotem do miasta, nadal mając na ogonach dziesiątki marines, którzy jakimś cudem znaleźli się AKURAT na tej wyspie. U celu okazało się, że to była tylko powoła, a druga czeka na nich w porcie. Rozpierzchli się na wszystkie strony, próbując odciągnąć jak najwięcej przeciwników od statku, by później móc na niego wrócić i jak najszybciej odpłynąć.  


Zoro dotarł do szerokiej ulicy. Jej wyloty zastawione były dyszącymi żołnierzami marynarki, którzy stali z wyciągniętymi ostrzami. Już chcieli się na niego rzucić, gdy nagle cos spadło z dachu i rozpłaszczyło Roronoę na chodniku.  


-Zoro! Nie widziałeś gdzieś Luny??  


Chopper w swojej ludzkiej postaci siedział na plecach mężczyzny i rozglądał się wokół. Gdy dostrzegł marines, zaraz się skurczył i znów wyglądał słodko jak zwykle.  


-Odbiło ci, tak spadać na ludzi?!!!!- wydarł się na niego Zoro, gdy już się podbierał z ziemi. Marines powoli zaczęli się do niech zbliżać.  


-Ale Zoro…  


-Odpowiedz mi na pytanie, a nie się trzęsiesz jak galareta! Coś ty, u licha, robił na dachu??  


Marines, zdziwieni, lecz zamierzający wykorzystać sytuację, byli już tylko dwa metry od wydzierającego się szermierza. Renifer przywarł do jego nogi, a w oczach pojawiły mu się łzy.  


-Ale Zoro…  


-I czemu się mazgaisz, co?? Robię ci coś???  


W jednej chwili Zoro się darł na płaczącego lekarza, a w drugiej blokował atak jednego z żołnierzy. Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak wszyscy atakujący leżeli na ziemi i jęczeli. Roronoa schował swoje katany i spojrzał na trzęsącego się Choppera.  


-Nie martw się. Użyłem tępej strony miecza.  


-Myślę, że dla nich nie było różnicy…- mruknął renifer, patrząc na leżących nieprzytomnych ludzi i podbiegł do odchodzącego mężczyzny, by złapać go za materiał spodni i posłusznie podreptać razem z nim w stronę statku.

-Wszyscy są???  
J

uż płynęli. Odbili, gdy tylko Luffy znalazł się na pokładzie. Dzięki niemu mogli resztę po prostu wciągać na pokład z brzegu. Właśnie tak wciągnęli już Robin, Brook’a i Ussop’a, który gdzieś się zawieruszył. W tej chwili wciągali tak Zoro, z przyczepionym do jego nogi Chopper’em. Ale gdzie Luna???  


-Idę jej szukać!!- zadecydował szermierz, po czym wyskoczył na brzeg, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać.  


-Głupek, przecież…!!!  


-Wiem, Sanji. Ale teraz nie możemy się rozdzielać. Musimy wierzyć, że on ją znajdzie i się nie zgubi.  


-Hai, Nami-swan…

Brunetka stała przyczajona za rogiem domu. Kilka metrów do niej stali marines i zawzięcie kopali jednego ze swoich, jakby był to wróg. Cóż… w tej chwili oni widzieli właśnie wroga na jego miejscu.  


-Co ty wyprawiasz??  


Usłyszała krzyk za sobą i odwróciła się. W jej stronę biegł Zoro. Niestety marines również go usłyszeli. A gdy spojrzeli na leżącego na ziemi wroga, ujrzeli swojego. Wtedy naprawdę się wkurzyli. Luna przełknęła ślinę, po czym złapała za rękę szermierza i rzuciła się pędem pomiędzy uliczki.  


-Co się…?  


-Przerwałeś mi iluzję. Oni właśnie byli pewni, że cię dobijają tam.  


-Mnie???- oburzył się mężczyzna.- Dlaczego właśnie mnie?!  


-Nie wiem! Samo jakoś wyszło!  


Skręciła nagle, przyprawiając szermierza o ból w ramieniu. Syknął cicho, jednak nic więcej nie zrobił. Gdy przebiegli kolejne dwie uliczki, a marines nadal deptali im po piętach, dziewczyna stanęła i odwróciła się do nich.  


-Niech się walka zacznie!!!!!  


Żołnierze stanęli jak wryci. Zaraz jednak z krzykiem rzucili się na siebie i zaczęli się bić. Luna stała przy tym nieruchomo, a jej wzrok skupiony był w jednym punkcie. Po chwili Zoro usłyszał jej szept.  


-Weź mnie za rękę i prowadź do statku. Mówiłeś, że gdzie on jest??  


-Płynie brzegiem i czeka na nas.  


-Ciągnij mnie do brzegu. Sprawie, że nikt po drodze nie będzie nas widział.  


Roronoa wypełnił jej rozkaz bez gadania. Po chwili już biegli w stronę najbliższego brzegu. Gdy tylko szermierz próbował skręcić w jakąś uliczkę, Luna warczała gniewie dotąd, aż wrócił z powrotem na właściwą trasę. Dzięki temu się nie zgubili, a dziewczyna nadal podtrzymywała swoje iluzje.  


-Widzę Sunny’ego!  


Krzyk mężczyzny rozproszył Lunę. Spojrzała przed siebie, jednocześnie kończąc swoje iluzje i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Nagle przyśpieszyła i teraz to ona ciągnęła Zoro do statku.  


-Co do…???  


-Gonią nas!!!  


Nic więcej nie musiała mówić. Byli na obrzeżach miasta, a z jego centrum napływała coraz większa masa żołnierzy. Kątem oka Zoro zobaczył również, że za nimi także podąża sporo osób. Bez zbędnego gadania popędził wraz z dziewczyną w stronę brzegu.  


Luffy już na nich czekał. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w jego zasięgu, rozciągnął swoją rękę, złapał Lunę za bluzę i pociągnął razem z mężczyzną na statek. Cała trójka grzmotnęła na pokład i zaczęła się śmiać.  


-Wstawać i do roboty!- krzyknęła Nami.- Musimy stąd jak najszybciej odpłynąć!  


Wszyscy ruszyli, by rozwinąć do końca żagle, czy przywiązywać liny. Franky popędził pod pokład, by przygotować wyrzutnię, aby jak najprędzej znaleźli się poza zasięgiem marines. Czekał tylko, aż statek będzie ustawiony w stronę morza.  


-Odpalaj Franky!!!- krzyknął Sanji na dany znak nawigatorki.  


-Coup de Burst!!!!  


Nie minęła chwila, jak silniki Sunny’ego wydały z siebie huk, a statek poderwał się w powietrze. W następnej minucie marines na wyspie nie widzieli już żadnego statku. Zaczęli za to niepewnie na siebie spoglądać.  


-Admirał się wścieknie…- mruknął jeden z żołnierzy. Reszta zawtórowała mu tylko cichym mruknięciem.


	7. Chapter 7

Nadchodził koniec. I to wielkimi krokami. Luna wiedziała, że tak jest. Jej ciało przestawało jej słuchać. Traciła nagle władze w członkach lub organach już tyle razy, że nie potrafiła tego zliczyć. Brakowało jej sił, a w ciągu dnia zdarzało jej się przysnąć, nawet w trakcie wykonywania jakiejś czynności. Jej iluzje były krótkotrwałe i w ogóle do kitu. A co najgorsze, nie słyszała myśli innych.  
Nie chciała tego. Nie teraz, gdy znalazła powód, by żyć. Znalazła radość, przyjaciół, rodzinę, miłość i ciepło. To był dla niej prawdziwy dom! Nawet nie zdążyła się tym wszystkim nacieszyć, a zostanie jej to brutalnie zabrane.  
Nie chciała umierać tutaj, wśród ludzi, których pokochała. Widzieć ich łzy w ostatnich minutach. Być tylko ciężarem do samego końca. Nie! Tego nie chciała! Ale nie potrafiła się zdobyć na ucieczkę. Nie miała na to sił. I tak znaleźliby ja bardzo szybko. Tylko, co mogła zrobić??  
Odpowiedź przyszła sama w czasie nocnej warty. Mimo, iż oczy same jej się kleiły i czuła się, jakby cały dzień uciekała po statku przed Sanji’m i Zoro, chociaż tak naprawdę przeleżała go na trawie, to dzielnie trwała na posterunku. Oszukiwała wszystkich, nawet Chopper’a, który jako jedyny wiedział, co jej jest. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że niedługo jej zabraknie. Wmówiła wszystkim, że to słońce jej zaszkodziło. Nikt się nie spierał. Ostatnio słońce dopiekało jak nigdy.  
Siedziała na rufie, wpatrując się w ciche morze, ciemne niebo i gwiazdy. Do jej uszu dochodził tylko odgłos rozbijających się o kadłub fal. Aż nagle zaatakowały ją setki różnych głosów, krzyczących w jej głowie. Myśli, a raczej sny jej śpiących nakama. Myśli osób, mieszkających na pobliskiej wyspie, którą właśnie mijał Sunny. Sama zdziwiła się mocą swojego daru. Już miała je wyciszyć, gdy jeden z cichszy głosów ją zaciekawił.  
 _„Monkey D. Luffy i Słomiani Kapelusze. Już jutro wasze głowy będą moje. W końcu admirał Marynarki to nie tylko pusta nazwa…”_  
Admirał! Admirał Marynarki podążał ich tropem. Luna już miała bić na alarm, gdy zatrzymał ją drugi, tak samo cichy głos.  
 _„Te cholerne Kapelusze! Myślą, że są tacy cwani, bo pokonali dwójkę Shichibukai! Ale ja też jestem Shichibukai! I tym razem to oni przegrają. Daleko w poważaniu mam rozkazy admirała. Ten stary dureń i jego zakichany Pacyfista…”_  
Shichibukai! Luna nie mogła się nawet ruszyć. I do tego Pacyfista. Ten robot, który dysponował mocą jednego z vice-admirałów i do tego niezwykłą siłą. Goni ich siła, z którą nie mogą się równać. Co robić? Nie dadzą rady uciec! Co robić?  
Plan sam pojawił się w jej głowie. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zmieniła kurs statku, kierując go na najbliższą wyspę. Później wyrzuciła do morza prawie wszystkie ich zapasy. Jej plan był bezbłędny i warty ofiary. W końcu chodziło o życie Słomianych Kapeluszy. A jeżeli mogła upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, to czemu nie…  
Rankiem na Sunny’m wybuchła panika.  
-NIE MA ŻARCIA!!!!!!!!  
Wszyscy wyglądali na zszokowanych. Luffy się nawet popłakał. Jego ukochane mięsko znikło! Co teraz?  
-Przed nami wyspa!  
Ulga była ogromna. Zjedli to, co zostało i czekali aż dopłyną do wyspy, gdzie będą mogli uzupełnić zapasy. Tylko Sanji nadal zachodził w głowę jak doszło do takiej katastrofy??  
W południe zakotwiczyli u brzegu i wybrali się wszyscy do miasta. Było w nim właśnie obchodzone jakieś świętego i na wieczór zaplanowano wielki festyn. Słomiani postanowili zostać. I tak żadne argumenty nie trafiały do głowy kapitana.  
Szczęśccie uśmiechało się do Luny. Jakaś wyższa siła czuwała nad nią i pomagała jej zrealizować jej plan. Gdy nadszedł wieczór, sama zgłosiła się, że zostanie na Sunny’m, by reszta mogła się bawić. Wyglądali na zdziwionych jej decyzją, ale wytłumaczyła się nocną wartą i zmęczeniem. Uwierzyli. Na szczęście.  
Poszli. Luna jeszcze długo patrzyła, jak odchodzą w stronę miasta. To był ostatni raz, gdy ich widziała. Jedna, jedyna łza rozbiła się o pokład statku. Nie było czasu na płacz. Marynarka się zbliżała…

***************

Przybyli na walkę, a zastali pobojowisko. Nigdzie nie było widać żywej duszy. Czyli jednak się spóźnili?  
Spod zgliszczy wynurzyła się nagle postać. Przeszła kilka kroków, po czym padła na ziemię bez zmysłów, przy nogach admirała. Ten kopniakiem przewrócił ją na plecy i uśmiechnął się.  
-Monkey D. Luffy. Ktoś wykonał za nas kawał ciężkiej roboty. – admirał odwrócił się i skierował swe kroki w stronę statku Marynarki. – Brać go i wsadzić do celi. Odpływamy natychmiast!  
-Admirale, a co z resztą Słomianych Kapeluszy? – zapytał jeden z żołnierzy.  
-Nie ma tu nikogo więcej żywego. Brać więźnia i na statek!  
-Tak jest!!  
Chwilę potem odpłynęli, zostawiając za sobą zgliszcza dogasającego już statku Słomianych Kapeluszy, z ich kapitanem w lochu.

***************

-A… Ale się objadłem!!!  
-Zjadłeś wszystko, co było przygotowane na festyn.  
-Ta… Słońce wstaje. Sanji, kiedy śniadanie?  
-NADAL JESTEŚ GŁODNY?!!!  
Załoga wytrzeszczyła oczy na śmiejącego się kapitana. Wracali na statek z całonocnej zabawy, by po krótkim odpoczynku znów ruszyć w drogę. Czekała na nich kolejna przygoda w Nowym Świecie, do którego zmierzali.  
Na statku było cicho. Słomiani byli na początku zdziwieni i zdenerwowani tym, że Luna nie wyszła im na spotkanie. Zaraz jednak uspokoili się, gdy ujrzeli śpiącą dziewczynę, opartą o ścianę i przykrytą kocem.  
-Luna…!  
-Zostaw ją, Luffy. – Nami złapała bruneta za ramię i pociągnęła w stronę kuchni. – Jest zmęczona po dwóch nocnych wartach. Daj jej odpocząć, przecież ci nie ucieknie.  
-Dobra… Sanji, śniadanie!!!  
-Daj mi chwilę, coś przygotuję.

***************

Dopiero po południu i sutym obiedzie Sunny ruszył w dalszą podróż po Grand Line. Lecz dopiero, gdy nadszedł wieczór, Słomiani zaczęli się niepokoić.  
-Luna nadal śpi na zewnątrz? – zainteresował się Sanji, podczas podawania kolacji. – Czegoś ty ją uczył, ty Marimo?  
-OD razu ja, ero-kuku!! – zezłościł się Zoro. – Może to twoje ciągłe naprzykrzanie się ją wykończyło? Nie zdziwiłbym się. Jesteś strasznie namolny w stosunku do kobiet…  
-Coś ty powiedział?!  
-Chopper, idź zobaczyć, co z Luną. – Nami zacisnęła pięści, wstała i spojrzała na kłócących się mężczyzn. – Ja się zajmę tą dwójką.  
Renifer czym prędzej popędził do gabinet po swój plecak. Później Sanji i Zoro mogą potrzebować jego pomocy.  
Lekarz wszedł na pokład i podbiegł do śpiącej dziewczyny. Wyciągnął łapkę, by nią potrząsnąć, ale jego ręka przeszła przez jej ramię na wylot. Chopper pisnął i odskoczył w tył z przerażeniem malującym się na pyszczku.  
-Chodźcie tutaj!!! Mamy problem!!!

***************

-Admirale, więzień został zakuty w kajdany z kamienia morskiego. Ale jest jeden problem.  
-Jaki?  
-To wcale nie Mokey D. Luffy.  
-To, kto?  
-Po długich poszukiwaniach znaleźliśmy ej list gończy. To Luna, Zabójczyni z Koszmarów.  
-Czyli jednak wyprawa się udała. Powiadom wieczorną pracę, że pojutrze odbędzie się jej egzekucja.  
-Tak jest. Ale admirale, nie będzie jej pan przesłuchiwał?  
-Ta… to dobry pomysł. Egzekucja będzie za tydzień. Ogłoś to i powiadom centralę.  
-Tak jest!!!

***************

-To tylko iluzja.  
Słomiani zebrali się na zewnątrz i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się, jak ręka Chopper’a przechodzi na wylot przez głowę śpiącej dziewczyny. Jej obraz nagle zamigotał, po czym znikł, pozostawiając załogę w całkowitym osłupieniu.  
-Patrzcie, coś tu jest!  
Brook podniósł z miejsca, gdzie była iluzja dziewczyny dwie muszle. Jedną pomarańczową, spiralnie skręconą w stożek, drugą w kształcie walca z wieloma otworami i dużym otworem po jednej stronie, a po drugiej z wypukłością, którą można było naciskać. Kościotrup nacisnął to, a tuż przed nim pojawił się obraz śpiącej Luny.  
-To Diale. Tylko dlaczego w jednym z nich jest iluzja Luny? – zastanawiała się Luna.  
-Ten drugi, to Tone Dial. Może jest w nim nagrana jakaś wiadomość, z której się czegoś dowiemy. – Nami zabrała z rąk muzyka drugą musze i nacisnęła czubek.  
 _„Halo… no, chyba w końcu udało mi się włączyć nagrywanie. Tylko, co teraz powiedzieć? Może na początek: NIE SZUKAJCIE MNIE!!! Nie pomoże to ani mi, ani wam. Czekajcie na wieczorne wydanie, wtedy dowiedzie się, co się ze mną dzieje. Ale… nie żałuje. To była najlepsza rzecz, jaką mogłam zrobić. Wy macie swoją podróż, swoje marzenia do spełnienia. Ja już swoje marzenie spełniłam. Moja podróż się kończy. Definitywnie i nieodwołalnie. Żegnam was, moi nakamana…”_  
Nastała cisza. Kliknęło i dial się wyłączył. Słomiani jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w muszę, jakby miała ona odpowiedzieć im na dręczące ich pytania. Po kilku minutach ciszy Chopper zaniósł się głośnym płaczem.  
-To moja wina… Nie dałem rady jej u… uratować! G-gdybym tylko potrafił…!  
-Chopper, o czym ty mówisz? – Ussop spojrzał zdziwiony na reniferka.  
-Luna była otruta trucizną Gol D. Roger’a, mam rację? – Robin kucnęła obok lekarza i pogłaskała go po głowie, a ten kiwnął w odpowiedzi. – Trucizna ta ma tylko jedno antidotum, którego nikt nie może przygotować już od dwudziestu lat. Dlatego nikt jej nie używa.  
-Ale… kiedy ona została zatruta? – spytał Sanji.  
-Kilka tygodni przed tym, jak ją znaleźliśmy. – Chopper otarł łzy i wyjaśnił wszystkim, jak działa ta trucizna.  
-Przecież to znaczy, że mogłaby żeglować z nami jeszcze przez długi czas. – oburzył się Franky.  
Też mi się tak wydawało, ale Luna ukrywała przede mną wszystko od jakiegoś czasu. Byłem głupi. Uwierzyłem, że się jej poprawiło na słowo. Nie domyśliłem się, że nadchodzi trzecia faza.  
-Czyli? – Zoro spojrzał na lekarza, który umilkł na chwilę.  
-Paraliż organów wewnętrznych, a skutek czego często powolną, wręcz agonalną śmierć…  
-Luna… - Luffy wyglądał na zszokowanego. Jeszcze wczoraj biegał z nią po sklepach i nabierał ludzi na to, że są bliźniakami, a dzisiaj dowiaduje się… - …ona umiera?  
Na pokładzie wylądował ptak z torbą na plecach. Nami szybko wyjęła gazetę, zapłaciła, po czym otworzyła ją na pierwszej stronie. Były tam dwa zdjęcia. List gończy Luny, gdy miała jeszcze długie włosy oraz jej zdjęcie, zakutej w kajdany, siedzącej zamkniętej w celi. Na obu zdjęciach miała taki sam wyraz oczu: bezwzględny, zimny, wręcz okrutny. Pod spodem pisało wielkimi literami.  
 _„Publiczna Egzekucja Zabójczyni z Koszmarów Luny już za tydzień w Roseltown – mieście świateł._  
Admirał wraz ze swoją załogą i jednym z Shichibukai zdołali złapać tą niebezpieczną piratkę wczoraj wieczorem. Admirał szedł tropem Słomianego Kapelusza Luffy’ego, lecz on i jego załoga zdołali zbiec. Z innych źródeł wiadomo, iż Luna przez ostatnie tygodnie pływała na statku Słomianych Kapeluszy. Doszły nasz również słuchy, że Admirał miał ze sobą Pacyfistę, który jednak nie był używany. Admirał przez najbliższy tydzień będzie przesłuchiwał więźnia…”  
-Lecimy ją uratować!  
-Luffy, ona nie chce być ratowana. Poświęciła się dla nas.  
-Mało mnie to obchodzi. Chce ją tu z powrotem!  
-I co? Będziesz patrzył bezradnie jak umiera na twoich rękach. Ona specjalnie tak wszystko ustawiła, by nam pomóc, a jednocześnie byśmy nie wiedzieli jej śmierci. – Nami patrzyła jak bezradny staje się ich kapitan.  
-Ale… ale Luna… ja…  
-Wiem Luffy. Nam też będzie jej brakować…

***************

Nie płakała. Nie wylała ani jednej łzy, a minęło już sześć dni. Sześć dni bólu, tortur i ciągłych pytań. Ale nie dali rady jej złamać. I tak dzisiaj miał przyjść koniec. Jej wybawienie. To był ostatni dzień jej życia. Westchnęła i ścisnęła mocno słomiany kapelusz w dłoniach. Tak bardzo chciała oddać go Shanks’owi i z uśmiechem powiedzieć, że jej marzenie spełnił właśnie Liffy. Tak bardzo tego chciała. Ale nie było jej to dane. Teraz i ona, i kapelusz pójdą w zapomnienie. Czy ktoś ją jeszcze kiedyś wspomni?  
Jej rozmyślania przerwał strażnik, który przyprowadził dwójkę żołnierzy. Mieli oni ją eskortować na plac, gdzie miała się odbyć egzekucja. Luna uśmiechnęła się do niech ciepło, założyła kapelusz na głowę i wstała, grzechocząc łańcuchami.  
-Miejmy to już za sobą…

***************

Plac był przeogromny. Zebrał się na nim tłum ludzi, czekających na darmową, rozrywkę. W końcu nie codziennie ma być egzekucja w mieście. Prowadzono ją między żołnierzami, ustawionymi po obu stronach chodnika od portu, gdzie zakotwiczył statek marynarki, do platformy, na której miała się odbyć egzekucja, poprzez przebicie jej serca i płuc włóczniami. Szła z podniesioną głową, uśmiechając się do każdego, kto napotkał jej wzrok. Dotarła w końcu do platformy. Weszli na nią. Luna usiadła, a dwóch żołnierzy przygotowało broń.  
-Mogę coś powiedzieć?  
Jeden z żołnierzy spojrzał na admirała. Ten po chwili zastanowienia kiwnął głową. Luna ściągnęła kapelusz z głowy i westchnęła. Nie będę płakać, obiecała sobie, chociaż łzy stały jej w oczach.  
-Mam niecałe osiemnaście lat i dzisiaj umrę. – brunetka powiodła wzrokiem po tłumie, który ucichł, gdy zaczęła mówić. – Przeżyłam więcej, niż niejeden wilk morski, a zostanę zabita, bo tak trzeba. Lecz dzięki mojej śmierci moja rodzina nadal będzie żyć. To dzięki nim w końcu zobaczyłam kolory w tej mojej szarej codzienności…  
Luna przetarła oczy i pociągnęła nosem. Nie będę płakać, obiecała sobie w myślach. Gdy jednak spostrzegła grupę ludzi w tłumie w identycznych pelerynach i kapturach, nie mogła się powstrzymać. Zauważyła rondo słomianego kapelusza, trzonki trzech mieczy, skrzypce, brązowe futerko, pukiel niebieskich i pomarańczowych włosów, długi nos oraz fioletową spódniczkę i dym z papierosa. Łzy same popłynęły jej z oczu. Nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa, a czas naglił.  
-Spełniłam swoje marzenie dzięki wam. Dlatego cieszę się, ze na końcu mogłam się wam na coś przydać. Dziękuję, że zaakceptowaliście mnie taką, jaka jestem. Chciałabym tylko, by ten kapelusz trafił do prawowitego właściciela. Ja…  
Luna ucichła. Spojrzała na kapelusz w swoich dłoniach. Był to jej skarb. Dbałą o niego bardziej, niż o siebie. Lecz przyszedł czas, by się z nim rozstać.  
-Kończmy już tą szopkę. – admirał spojrzał na żołnierzy, którzy mieli wykonać egzekucję. – Wykończcie ją.  
Żołnierze kiwnęli głowami, chociaż szkoda im było tej dziewczyny. Oboje byli niewiele starci od niej, więc było im jej żal. Umierać tak młodo. Przecież całe życie przed nią. Mogłaby jeszcze się zakochać. Założyć rodzinę. Urodzić dzieci i wraz z ukochanym żyć szczęśliwie. Spojrzeli na siebie, później na admirała i przygotowali broń. Rozkaz trzeba było wykonać.  
Rzuciła kapelusz w tłum. W tej samej chwili dwa ostrza zagłębiły się w jej ciele. Poczuła ból, a następnie odrętwienie w całym ciele. Z ust popłynęła jej krew. Nie widziała już wyraźnie. Miała tylko nadzieję, że złapią kapelusz i oddadzą go Shanks’owi. Luffy i jej nakama. Jej rodzina…

***************

Przybyli na wyspę, gdy Luna już wspinała się na platformę. Ledwo ją poznali. Ubranie miała podarte i była cała poobijana. Siniaki i małe rany pokrywały całe jej ciało widoczne pod strzępami ubrań. Musieli bardzo się powstrzymywać, by nie rzucić się na żołnierzy i jej nie odbić. Zaraz jednak zaczęła mówić.  
Powstrzymywała płacz. Gdy jednak ich zobaczyła, gdy ich rozpoznała, nie mogła się już powstrzymywać. Mówiła dalej, a łzy płynęły jej z oczu po twarzy. W końcu rzuciła kapelusz i zginęła, przebita dwoma ostrzami.  
Uśmiechała się. Nawet po śmierci ten uśmiech został na jej ustach. Kapelusz, niesiony wiatrem spadł wprost pod nogi Luffy’ego. Ten wziął go drżącymi rękami i zakrył nim twarz. Płakał, jak większość załogi.  
Po wszystkim, gdy ludzie już odeszli z placu, komentując głośno przemowę skazanej, Słomiane Kapelusze wykradli ciało dziewczyny, po czym, jak najprędzej wypłynęli na pełne morze. Chcieli jej wyprawić wspaniały, piracki pogrzeb, jaki mówiła, że chciałaby mieć. Wtedy nawet nie przypuszczali, że będą go jej organizować.  
Jej ciało, zakryte białym materiałem spoczęło na dnie oceanu. Luffy stanął przy barierce i spojrzał w wodę, gdzie miała na wieki spać jego przyjaciółka.  
-Luna, chociaż odeszłaś od nas, na zawsze pozostaniesz naszym nakama. Zostały nam po tobie wspomnienia, które będą nam przynosić śmiech w pochmurne dni. Ty… ty nigdy nie zostaniesz przeze mnie zapomniana… - brunet zmiął w rękach słomiany kapelusz dziewczyny. Zaraz jednak rozprostował go, a po chwili spadło na niego kilka łez. – Luna…  
-Już dobrze, Luffy. – Zoro podszedł do niego i wsadził mu w dłoń pełny kufel. – Wypijmy dziś za nią.  
-Za Lunę! – podjęła reszta, po czym wypiła duszkiem wszystko, co miała w swoich szklankach.  
Kapitan przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swój kufel, po czym wypił wszystko jednym haustem i rzucił kufel go w morze.  
-Pijmy dziś za Lunę!

***************

-W końcu spełniłeś swoje marzenie, Królu Piratów.  
-Tak. A teraz przychodzę oddać ci to, co dostałem na samym początku.  
-Mój kapelusz. Jakże mi go brakowało. Widzę, że o niego dbałeś.  
-Z niechęcią się z nim rozstaję. Ale jest jeszcze coś.  
Na stole wylądował drugi, identyczny jak pierwszy słomiany kapelusz. Czerwonowłosy Shanks wziął go do ręki i uśmiechnął się smutno.  
-Pływała jednak z wami. A już myślałem, że to tylko plotki. Jaka była? Pamiętam ją jako takiego małego podlotka, który kręcił się po moim statku i zaczepiał wszystkich. Później widzieliśmy się tylko przez kilka godzin. Poza tym strasznie przypominała mi ciebie, Luffy.  
-Cóż… To było już dawno, ale razem robiliśmy wszystkim kawały. Najbardziej ucierpieli Zoro i Sanji. Była pewna siebie i bardzo silna. Kochała przygodę i zabawę. A na pierwszym miejscu zawsze byli jej nakama. Ona… ona się dla nas poświęciła…  
-Przecież zabili ją marines!  
-Ale ona sama dała się złapać. Udawała mnie, by nas chronić. Byliśmy prawie identyczni.  
-Wiem. Mówiłem jej to. Nie zdążyliście jej odbić?  
-Nie chciała, byśmy ją ratowali. Była otruta, zostało jej niewiele czasu. Nie chciała umierać na naszych oczach.  
-Opowiedz mi wszystko od początku.  
Mieli całą noc przed sobą. Dwójka największych piratów na Grand Line: Czerwonowłosy Shanks i Słomiany Kapelusz Luffy, zwany także Królem Piratów. Oni i ich załogi przez noc pili, bawili się i słuchali oraz opowiadali różne historie. Najwięcej osób chciało słuchać o Lunie, Zabójczyni z Koszmarów, którą znali wszyscy. Tak więc Król Piratów zatopił się we wspomnieniach, przypominając sobie każdą chwilę, którą spędził z tą dziewczyną. Jego załoga pomagała mu w tej opowieści. Wielka Era Piratów nadal trwała, a w czasie jej trwania narodziło się wielu wspaniałych ludzi. Ale to już inna historia…


End file.
